


Yo era homosexual... yo siempre fui heterosexual...

by Pastelito



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelito/pseuds/Pastelito
Summary: La vida en general de estos chicos dio una vuelta drástica al conocerce...





	1. Lo ví...

Prov´s Danny:

 

Me llamo Danniel tengo 17 años y estoy en mi último año de secundaria.  
Soy un chico miedoso, nerd y amante de los videojuegos viejos.  
Mi grupo de amigos está conformado por tres pares de idiotas, somos conocidos como "Los nerds gays". Por si no les cierra el nombre, si, somos gays. Va en realidad dos de nosotros somos gays y dos son bisexuales, pero actualmente ellos están en parejas con hombres.   
Yo termine con mi pareja hace seis meses y aún me duele y mucho, aunque lo haya encontrado con otro en un bar sigo pensando en que yo tuve la culpa de que no supe hacerlo feliz.  
Mi mejor amigo Tonny es gay como yo, no comprendo como aún sigue aguantándome después de que puedo pasar horas hablando de mi ex.  
Estamos los cuatro tratando de disfrutar al máximo este último año de secundaria, somos conscientes que en cuanto entremos a la Universidad no tendremos paz.  
Hoy a la tarde con gusto aceptamos los cuatro ir a un bar a festejar que estamos ya en los últimos meses escolares, al principio pensamos que era broma que nos hayan invitado, pero nuestros compañeros de clase admitieron que les caigamos bien ahora que no estábamos tanto tiempo metidos en nuestros libros y tratábamos de socializar.

 

\- Apúrate ¿no ves que ya es casi la hora de que pase mi mamá a buscarnos con el auto así nos lleva al bar? - le digo desesperado.

\- Ya voy, tengo que terminar de arreglarme. ¿Está camisa está bien? - responde el moreno.

\- Tonny - suspiro - a vos todo te queda bien.

\- Danny, ¿vas a ir vestido así? - la expresión de felicidad que tenía por oír ese comentario cambio repentinamente al ver la apariencia de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - me miro al espejo.

\- Definitivamente no voy a permitir que camines a mi lado así.

\- Dejá de preocuparte, a diferencia de vos, yo no voy a buscar pareja, voy a divertirme.

\- De repente suena el celular del moreno y con una sonrisa en la cara replica.

\- No vas a ir vestido así - saca de su ropero una camisa negra y unos pantalones de Jean negros - el bar al que vamos va mucha gente, quien sabe si no encontrar a tu príncipe azul - mientras Danny se pone la ropa que su amigo técnicamente le tiro en la cabeza - recién los chicos me mandaron un msj, sólo faltamos nosotros dos, ya están todos allá y reclaman nuestra presencia.

 

*Ma, ya nos podés pasar a buscar por la casa de Tonny.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Estoy afuera mi amor.*

 

Llegamos al fin al bar, desde afuera se podía ver como todos estaban tomando y cantando muy felices, Tonny me miró y me tomo del brazo para hacerme entrar a la fuerza al local.  
Dentro estaba todo muy oscuro, lo único que iluminaba eran las luces de los juegos de láser, había olor a alcohol y olor a cigarrillo.  
Me ofrecieron una copa pero no acepte, no bebo y mucho menos fumo, es más, lo odio, apenas veo a un amigo o un conocido fumar le saco el cigarrillo y se lo tiro lo más lejos que puedo, sólo se ríen, me acarician la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño y sacan otro para que acto seguido vuelva a repetir lo anterior, ahí sus caras cambian y para no empezar una pelean proceden a guardar la cajetilla en sus camperas.

 

\- Hoy por favor, sólo hoy te pido que no hagas nada y me dejes ser adolescente en público - le dijo el Moreno sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo trasero.

\- Está bien, pero solo por hoy, no se te haga costumbre - sin darme cuenta tome un vaso equivocado y lo bebí, escupí la bebida que estaba a punto de tragar al darme cuenta de que era alguno de esos tragos raros que se habían pedido los chicos que se encontraban con nosotros.

 

Un grupo de chicos que se encontraban algo distantes se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas de lo que me había pasado, me puse todo colorado al darme cuenta e instantáneamente ví como un moreno con un cigarrillo en la boca aun sin encender me esquivó y se dirigió hacia ese grupo.

 

\- ¿Tienen algún problema con mi amigo?

El más alto de todo el grupo contesto a carcajadas - No sabemos de qué estas hablando, no nos reíamos de "tu amigo".

\- Pareciera que sí, si tengo que volver a este lugar por algo similar se la van a tener que ver conmigo.

La persona más baja del grupo se paró de su lugar y con voz intimidante y a su vez prendiéndole el cigarrillo al moreno le contesto - No queremos problemas, tranquilo campeón, no nos reíamos de tu amigo, pero sí de vos - el moreno ya no comprendía lo que sucedía, y no sabía si tomar esas palabras como ofensivas o de qué forma - mi amigo - señalando al más joven del grupo - te echó el ojo y yo hice un chiste refiriéndome que te veías muy macho como para ser gay y el hizo un chiste hacia mí y ahí comenzó la risa.

\- Gracias por el fuego - el moreno miró al joven, el cual para su punto de vista no estaba nada mal - si tanto me echaste el ojo te hubieras acercado y yo con gusto te hubiera invitado a tomar algo - el menor sonríe y mira al más bajo, se para de donde se encuentra y este último se sienta, los dos muchachos se van a la barra.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Tonny fue a defenderme y terminó ganando un ligue, estuve parado en el mismo lugar durante 10 segundo hasta que reaccioné que me había quedado envuelto en mis pensamientos, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad no fue nada menos que una mirada que me estaba perforando. Uno de los chicos del grupo, definitivamente el más bajo de estatura, no paraba de mirarme cuando volví en mí, lo miré y sólo me sonrió, formándosele unos leves, pero suficientemente profundos hoyuelos que me hicieron volver loco, pero no duró mucho ya que me acordé de que hacía unos minutos atrás era parte de las carcajadas hacia mí, me ruboricé y me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis otros dos amigos. Pero antes de terminar de alejarme lo suficiente para no poder distinguir sus caras me dí vuelta y el pequeño seguía mirándome, como si estudiara cada paso que daba.  
Llegué a donde estaban mis dos amigos, pero al notar que se estaban besando apasionadamente opté por mandar un msj.  
Creo que algo de alcohol trague antes de escupirlo - tome mi celular y escribí lo que mi cerebro me permitió aun estando bajo el shock.

 

*Ma, me podés venir a buscar?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~

*Ya salgo para allá amor.*

 

~Mensaje recibido~

*Estoy afuera.*


	2. Y lo volví a ver...

Prov´s Danny:

Era sábado por la mañana y yo estaba despierto. Me puse a revisar mis msj y entre ellos había uno de cada uno de mis amigos.

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Ey Danny, ¿en qué momento te fuiste? No te ví.*

 

*Fue en el momento en que estabas perdido en la mirada de aquel chico alto y joven.*  
~Mensaje envido~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*DANNIIIIIII, tenemos que hablar de lo que viste anoche.*

 

*Se lo que vi anoche pero efectivamente ustedes dos me deben una explicación.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Antes que me reclames algo, desde ayer a la tarde estoy soltero otra vez.*

 

*Vos, pero Benja tenía novio hasta anoche.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Exacto tenía... pasado.*

 

*Efectivamente me deben una explicación.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

Era hora de ponerme a hacer cosas productivas, tomé la lista de compras que había dejado mi mamá antes de irse a trabajar, conté el dinero que estaba junto al papel y salí de mi casa dispuesto a hacer las compras correspondientes.  
No podía creer que me había olvidado los auriculares en la casa de Tonny la noche anterior, eso me hizo sentirme triste, no podía pasar ni un segundo sin escuchar música.

 

*¿Estás en tu casa?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿No es muy temprano como para estar despierto y mandando msj?  
Vení si querés y me preparas el desayuno.*

 

*En todo caso vos tendrías que hacerme el desayuno a mí... quiero recordarte que me dejaste sólo anoche


	3. Desconocidos...

Prov´s Danny:

Ya habían pasado 4 días de la reunión en el bar y aún seguía pensando en él.  
Mis dos amigos aún no me habían dado una explicación de lo que había visto esa noche, pero no le daba mucha importancia porque, repito, no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

 

\- Danny - escuche desde lejos, mire el hacia el pasillo antes de salir al patio del Instituto - espéranos - era Benja, Jorge y Tonny que venían corriendo hacia mí.

\- Ey chicos - los esperé.

\- Tenemos que hablar los cuatro - dijo Benja con una expresión en su cara de "ya sabes de que".

\- ¿Al fin se dieron cuenta que se gustaban? - dijo Tonny con tono burlón y a la vez ilusionado.

Los dos muchachos se ruborizaron y se sentaron bajo un árbol - si - contesto Jorge.

Nunca se me va a olvidar la cara de felicidad que puso Tonny ese día y no me imagino la mía también - que bueno - técnicamente les grite de emoción - ¿tanto espamento para decirnos eso? Con Tonny ya no sabíamos que hacer para que ambos se declararán de una vez jaja

\- Gracias chicos en verdad gracias - dijo Benja con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

 

El timbre tocó a nuestras espaldas, había terminado en pequeño receso que teníamos entre cambios de horas. Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada, sin darme cuenta, extasiado por la felicidad de que mis dos amigos estén juntos, choque con un pequeño cuerpo, el cual llevaba en sus pequeñas manos un cigarrillo preparado para ser prendido y un encendedor, mis amigos me quedaron mirando porque al darse vuelta para ver que me pasaba notaron mi cara de asombro.

 

\- Perdón - dije con voz baja y con cara de idiota.

\- Disculpame a mí, yo no miraba por donde iba - me regaló igual que las otras dos veces anteriores esa sonrisa que me volvió loco y no podía faltar que me dieron esas ganas de poder meterme dentro de esos hoyuelos - si no te importa tengo que irme - su voz no era ni grave ni aguda, con un tono leve de voz rasposa, que desde mi punto de vista era por la cantidad de cigarrillos que debería fumar al día.

 

Se alejó de apoco del Instituto y de lejos me dedicó otra sonrisa y un saludo con la mano. Mis amigos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

 

\- Cambia esa cara de tonto jaja - me pidió Tonny - ese es el enano ¿no?

\- ¿Nos podrían explicar? - dijo Benja sin poder dejar de reír por mi cara.

\- Es un chico que le gusta a Danny

\- No me gusta - me ruboricé - me parece un mal educado, además de que parece una chimenea.

\- Si claro - me dijo con sarcasmo Jorge.

 

Me límite a calmar mi rubor y entrar al Instituto haciéndome el enfadado para que mis amigos me dejaran en paz.  
Al fin habían terminado las clases, estaba rumbo a mi casa cuando decidí pasar por una tienda a comprar un paquete de harina así le hacía a mi mama unas galletas. Lo sé, soy toda una mujer, pero les recuerdo así y todo soy el activo de la pareja.  
Llegué a casa y puse el horno en marcha y comencé a hacer la pasta para las galletas.

 

\- Oh bebé que rico olor que hay en la casa - sentí la dulce voz de mi mamá.

\- Hice galletas para vos - con tono triunfante le di una bandeja llena.

\- Están muy ricas.

Definitivamente esto era lo único que, aunque sea por unas horas mantuvo mi mente entretenida en otra cosa que no sea en ese enano.  
Ya era de noche y me acosté en mi cama, no daba más del cansancio que sentía, miré mi celular y vi que tenía un msj de un número desconocido.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Parece que el destino quiere que nos crucemos en todos lados...


	4. ¿Tengo un acosador?

Prov´s Danny:

Ya era de mañana y me levante lo más rápido que podía de la cama, por primera vez en mis 17 años estaba llegando tarde al Instituto, como no había cargado el celular, anoche lo enchufe pero nunca lo prendí por ende la alarma no sonó.  
Desayune una tostada que me tendió mi madre en mi bajada por la escalera y corrí hacia el Instituto.  
Por suerte logré llegar justo cuando tocó la campaña, me senté sin aire y para mi mala o buena, no sabría bien cuál de las dos, nos informan que nuestro profesor iba a faltar, técnicamente me quedé sin pulmones para que me digan que tenemos tres de las cuatro horas libres.

\- Eh Danny, te mande un msj hoy a la mañana porque me extrañaba que aún no llegabas, pero por lo visto me ignoraste - el moreno no dudo en sentarse a mi lado y tenderme una botella de agua.

\- Se me apagó el celular anoche y lo enchufe, pero nunca lo prendí - tome mi celular y lo prendí - hablando de msj, ¿cambiaste de número?  
Tonny me miró extrañado - no, sigo con el mismo de siempre.

\- ¿Y alguno de los chicos? - empecé a buscar el msj de anoche con la esperanza de que fuera un sueño.

\- No tampoco, ¿qué pasa Danny?

\- Mira - le mostré el msj del desconocido.

\- Pensá Danniel, ¿no le habrás dado tu número a nadie? - el moreno lo miro tratando de ocultar que tenía una sospecha de quien podría ser.

\- No, estoy seguro de que no - Danniel estaba confundido.

\- Retrocedamos un poco, ¿a quién te has estado cruzando tanto como para que te escriba eso? - el moreno ya no sabía que pista darle sin decir quién era.

\- ¿Vos le pasaste mi número? - estaba entre enojado y feliz, de inmediato recordé quien podía ser.

\- Juro que yo no hice nada, es más he estado hablando con Leonardo y en ningún momento me dijo nada de vos o del pequeño - dijo con tono sincero.

\- ¿Entonces como lo obtuvo? - recapacite - ¡Es un acosador!  
Tonny poso su mano en su frente no podía creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo - porque mejor no le contestas para sacarte la duda de si es él o quién es.

\- No sé, no quiero tener ningún contacto con el tipo - ¿en verdad acabo de decir eso?

\- Danny, ni vos te crees esas palabras, contestale y vemos que pasa, sabes que siempre voy a estar cuidándote la espalda - el moreno le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Está bien - me dispuse a escribir.

 

*Disculpame, creo que te equivocaste de número, no se quien sos.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

Listo, seguro tarda en contestar dudo que ese rebelde sin causa esté despierto a estas horas de la mañana - Tonny asintió, cuando de repente sonó el celular de Danniel.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Se perfectamente que este msj era para vos jaja nos cruzamos en el bar, en el local y en la entrada del Instituto al que vas, baja estatura, cigarrillos, hoyuelos. Jaja*

 

\- Definitivamente era él - Tonny levanto una ceja e incentivo a Danniel que conteste.

 

*Oh, ¿así que ahora tengo un acosador? ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Acosador?  
Tengo mis contactos para conseguir tu número, apenas supe a qué Instituto ibas no me fue difícil conseguí información.*

 

*Eso es de acosador, ahora si me disculpas tengo que prestar atención en clases, además déjame decirte que no hablo con ACOSADORES, así que querido no me hables más.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Querido? Jaja  
Se que no estás en clases, hoy tu profesor faltó y tenes 3 horas libres, déjame que me presente, me llamo Sam. Y me gustaría conocerte.*

 

*Y después de decir eso ¿pensás que no sos un acosador? Haceme el favor de no hablarme ¿sí? Bye.*  
~Mensaje enviando~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*No obtuve eso porque quise, sólo me llegó el comentario recién. Pero bueno, sé que vas a querer hablarme en algún momento, ya tenes mi número y sabes mi nombre, agendame. No voy a hacerte esperar con mi respuesta.*

\- Ves, es un acosador - Tonny rodo los ojos.

\- Tendrías que darle una oportunidad.

\- Es un psicópata - Tonny me quedo mirando.

\- Te gusta - el moreno sonrió - no lo puedo creer, te gusta el enano.

\- No me gusta, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? - ¿me gusta?

\- Sólo te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que te gusta.

\- Tonny ya ¿sí? No me gusta.

\- En algún momento vas a tener que admitirlo - Tonny miró con felicidad la pantalla de su celular - hoy me veo con Leonardo, si querés le pregunto acerca del enano y te armo una cita con él.

\- Que no te dije - ya me estaba fastidiando - basta.

\- Jaja está bien, está bien - Tonny poso su brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a hablar de otra cosa.

Llegué a casa cansado, pero no físicamente sino mentalmente por la dura mañana que había tenido y más que nada por haber estado pensando todo ese bendito tiempo en el chico, quería mandarle un msj, preguntarle que quería de mí, él ya me dijo que conocerme, pero ¿para qué? No tenía facha de ser gay o por ahí era bi. Pero no.  
Me arrecosté sobre el escritorio con mi celular en la mano, sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido.  
A eso de las 1 am me desperté con el cuello contracturado, ¿hace cuando que estaba durmiendo en la misma posición? ¿por qué mi mamá no me había llamado para cenar o mínimo para levantarme y que me acueste mejor?  
Baje a la cocina y al lado de un plato de comida envuelto en film había una nota, habían llamado a mi mama para hacer un turno nocturno en el trabajo, últimamente estaba trabajando mucho, desde que papá se fue de la casa se esfuerza demasiado.  
Subí a mi cuarto, no tenía hambre, me tiré en la cama y sin pensarlo ya había mandado un msj, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 

*¿Qué es lo que querés de mí?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Conocerte, ya te dije.  
Mi idea no es secuestrarte, ni nada jaja por ahora...*

 

*No tenes pinta de ser gay.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

Con este último mensaje pude notar como mis mejillas se volvieron rojas de la vergüenza.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Gay? Yo no soy gay, soy heterosexual.  
¿Vos sos gay?*

 

*Si.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Pero sos gay porque nunca estuviste con una chica o por qué? ¿Cómo estas seguro que no sos bi?*

 

*Simplemente lo sé, nunca estuve con una chica, pero tampoco me sentí atraído por ninguna, siempre fueron hombres. Bueno me voy a dormir, bye.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Mmmmm, eso puede cambiar.  
Que descanses


	5. ¿Me gusta mi acosador?

Prov´s Danny:

Dios, hoy toca mi examen de química, pero como toda persona normal tengo que admitir que tengo una debilidad... sí, se me da mal la química, por eso me pasaba todo el día anterior estudiando, cosa que no hice.  
Pasaron las dos horas del examen y con poca esperanza de aprobar entregué mi hoja.  
Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos mientras Tonny y Benja debatían sobre los resultados del examen.  
Volví a la realidad cuando mi celular vibró.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Cómo te fue en el examen lindo?*

 

¿Otra vez él? ¿Por qué me dice lindo? Estoy más confundido que antes.

\- ¿Qué haces Danny? - Tonny estaba parado a mi lado - ¿te hablo otra vez?

\- Si - no aparte la vista de mi celular - No es gay

\- ¿Qué? - el moreno pronunció esas letras con tono neutro.

\- El chico, no es gay - le dije sin mirar mi celular.

Volvió a vibrar mi celular era él otra vez.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Se que debes estar ocupado a esta hora, pero quería saber si este sábado te gustaría ir a caminar o lo que sea, para conocernos.*

 

\- Me invitó a salir - Tonny me sacó el celular y miró el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué le vas a contestar? - mientras decía eso escribió un msj que cuando lo quise ver ya estaba borrado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Nada - Tonny miró a su amigo y en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba muerto de miedo - ¿qué le vas a responder?

\- No sé - dije con un hilo de voz - mira si es una broma más o intenta hacerme algo.

\- Sos un hombre ¿no? Vas a poder defenderte.

\- Él también es un hombre.

Tonny suspiró, quería terminar con ese tema de conversación - decile que sí, se nota que te morís de las ganas.

 

Dejé caer mi celular sobre la mesa, el profesor de estas horas estaba entrando para dictar sus clases.

\- Le voy a contestar al mediodía, puedo retractarme aún.

\- Está bien - Tonny se fue a sentar a su lugar.

 

Terminaron las clases y ya estaba camino a mi casa, escuchaba mi banda de música favorita hasta q el sonido se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un msj, era el tono que identificaba a Tonny.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Ya le respondiste?*

 

*No Tonny, aún no.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Y qué le vas a responder? Decile que si. Yo te voy a estar vigilando de lejos.*

 

Ven porque amo a mi mejor amigo, iba a estar cuidándome la espalda en todo momento.

 

*Está bien, le voy a decir que sí.


	6. Basta de estereotipos...

Prov´s Sam:

Hola soy Samantha, tengo 24 años y por mi elevado IQ y mis grandes conocimientos en la química, ya que hice la carrera, trabajé en una organización de científicos. Pero no me daba tanta felicidad al ver como la mayoría de los experimentos eran con animales. Decidí dejar el trabajo, había juntado bastante dinero como para mantenerme durante un tiempo hasta que consiga otro Trabajo, tenía casa propia, auto, y otras cosas materiales que las compré por el simple hecho de que mis amigos me insistían en que invierta en mí y deje de invertir en, actualmente, ex novio.

\- Sam, ¿qué haces a esta hora? - mi mejor amigo y nuevo inquilino me quedo mirando cuando llegue de mi ahora antiguo trabajo - ¿lo hiciste?

\- Si - deje la bata blanca sobre la mesa que estaba en la entrada y apoye mi maletín con mis cosas también ahí, busque en el fondo hasta que encontré mi billetera y la saque - me dieron esto por adelantada - le extendí un papel que saque - No es mucho, pero me darán más, necesito cambiar un par de cosas.

\- Es suficiente para que hagas todo lo que Dereck nunca te dejó hacer - me regaló una sonrisa - empecemos por cambiarte tu exterior, además estoy seguro que no estás bien - lo mire para mentirle que no pero me detuvo - te conozco, no me digas que no, amabas ese trabajo hasta que descubriste la verdad, sé que por las noches todavía lloras a tu ex, como sé que no estás comiendo hace días y que cada vez estas más metida en el vicio de los cigarrillos.

Era increíble como una persona me conocía tanto - ¿por qué mejor no te haces heterosexual y te casa conmigo? - le di una sonrisa para evitar que mis lágrimas caigan.

\- Mmmmm No, sabes perfectamente que amo ser gay - río - hagamos esto, te invito a comer, si, pago yo jaja y después vamos a convertirte estéticamente en la persona que siempre quisiste ser y Dereck nunca te dejo.

\- Dale, acordate ninguna parrillada - mi mejor amigo río, siempre terminábamos en una parrillada cuando él me invitaba a comer sabiendo que soy vegetariana, asintió y tome mi maletín y salimos de la casa.

 

Después de comer nos fuimos a la peluquería, tengo el pelo largo porque mi ex novio me prohibía que me lo cortara o tiñera, siempre fui una persona que le gustaba romper con los esquemas de la gente, por lo que decidí cortarlo lo más corto posible pero que quedé femenino a la vez.  
Salimos de la peluquería y nos fuimos de compras, pasamos por muchas tiendas sin encontrar nada que me guste, quería dejar de usar faldas por un tiempo, otra vez Dereck si, él no me dejaba usar pantalón, cualquier tipo de pantalón, porque al usar pollera me veía obligada a sentarme y caminar como toda una dama. Eso es porque yo siempre tuve un niño interno, si niño, soy muy machona pero no porque quiera ser hombre sino porque soy relajada con todo, me gusta estar cómoda y además siempre me gustó pasar tiempo con los chicos en vez de con niñas que no paran de hablar de que el maquillaje esto, que esos colores son de temporadas viejas y todo eso. Igual siempre ese tema salís ya que la mayoría de mis amigos son gays y pegaban un grito en el cielo siempre que veían que me vestía mal por causa de Dereck.  
Decidí pasar por tiendas de hombre también, le quería regalar ropa a Leo, mi mejor amigo, él siempre me ayudaba en todo y en casa hace todas las labores de amo de casa.  
Luego de al fin encontrar ropa que me gustará, nos fuimos a casa, me probé la ropa y salí para mostrarle a Leo.

 

\- ¿Te gusta? - gire en mi lugar mientras él me observaba.

\- Sos todo un hombrecito - fruncí el ceño - ahora si pareces lesbiana, pero esa onda te queda tan bien - me sonrió - No sería raro que te confundan con un chico ahora que te miro bien.

\- No me molesta, además decime, ¿por qué una mujer se vista cómoda (porque en si esta ropa es de mujer no de hombre, salió de una tienda femenina) y tenga pelo corto quiere decir que soy homosexual? - Leo me miró con orgullo por lo que estaba diciendo - No a los estereotipos, soy mujer, con ropa cómoda, pelo corto y aun así me gustan los hombres, fin.

 

Empecé a escuchar unos aplausos que provenían de la puerta de mi cuarto, no sé en qué momento mi grupo de amigos habían entrado a la casa.

 

\- Salgamos hoy. - dijeron todos al unísono - salgamos a buscar hombres.

\- No sé - No me gustaba mucho salir a lugares donde había mucha gente.

\- Dale vamos - Gabriel me miró y me tiro unas de esas sonrisas que me hacían alborotar las hormonas, él era una persona bisexual y cuando estuve mal por la ruptura de mi ex él estuvo ahí para mí, eso hizo que creará en mi mente un cariño más allá de amigos hacia él, pero cuando me declare sólo me rechazó y decidimos quedar como amigos.

\- Bueno - me sonroje y Leo miró con el ceño fruncido a Gabriel, no le cae bien desde que me rechazo y odia que con una sonrisa me convenza de hacer cosas.

\- Bueno - Leo me agarró y me tiro una campera - vayamos al Bar de la avenida 14.

\- Si - todos mis amigos salieron de la casa, yo agarré las llaves del auto y salí, pero recordé que olvidaba los documentos así que les dije que me esperarán, subí a mi habitación y cuando me doy vuelta para ahora si irme veo que Gabriel estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - trate de controlarme y no tartamudear por los nervios.

\- Estas linda - sonrió y se fue, mi cara era un tomate de lo colorada que había puesto.  
Subí al auto y de reojo vi como Leonardo me miraba con aún más el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? - dije bajo.

\- Vos sabes que - me miró fulminándome con la mirada.

\- Tranquilo, tengo controlada la situación.

\- No quiero ver que sufras más, ya fue suficiente ver como sufriste y sufres por Dereck, como para ver como sufrirías por este tarado - lo dijo bajo para que los chicos que estaban sentados en los asientos traseros no escucharan - sabes que te quiero y no lo permitiré.

\- Gracias, por tanto - lo mire y le toque la mejilla - sabes que te quiero mucho - los dos sonreímos.

 

Al fin llegamos al Bar, nos dieron una mesa que ya estaba reservada, parece que uno de los chicos sabía que yo iba a terminar aceptando y por eso la pidió.  
En la mesa en diagonal nuestra había un grupo de jóvenes, que por lo visto no superaban los 19 años, gritaban cantaban, reían, criticaban a sus profesores, era muy cómico verlos por lo que cada tanto alguno de nosotros reía por causa de lo que hacían.  
Cuando menos lo espere entraron por la puerta dos chicos, uno moreno y el otro de tez blanca, blanca al punto leche.

\- Qué lindo - escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo que sin darme cuenta ya estaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos? - No digas que el pálido.

\- El moreno - sentí un alivio, pero estaba saliendo de una ruptura amorosa y de un rechazo, ¿cómo podía estar pensando ya en alguien más? - me acompañas al baño, quiero arreglarme por si puedo tomar valor e ir a hablarle.

Reí por el tono de adolescente enamorado con que lo decía - Dale, de paso pregunto por algún lado donde vendan cigarrillos cerca de acá.

 

Fuimos al baño y al volver nos sentamos donde cada uno estaba al principio. Veo que Leo no dejaba de mirar al moreno por lo que uno de mis amigos lo empezó a joder y yo en chiste le dije que parecía muy macho como para ser gay y Leonardo para rematar lo que dije me gritó en forma burlona que yo parecía muy macho pero no era lesbiana, todos nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas hasta que el moreno se nos acercó.  
Comenzó a decir que no nos metamos con su amigo a lo que Joshua decidió contestar que nadie estaba hablando de su amigos, el moreno no nos creyó y quiso desde mi punto intimidarnos, automáticamente quise evadir peleas y ayudar a mi mejor amigo el cual no podía contener las ganas de tirársele encima al joven que tenía delante mío, procedí a prenderle el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios y le comenté la verdadera situación, salió ganando Leo ya que el moreno lo invitó a tomar algo.  
Cuando me quise dar cuenta una mirada penetrante estaba sobre mi nuca, era la del joven pálido que vi entrar hace un rato, pero al darme cuenta este no me estaba mirando a mí, sino que parecía estar haciendo un repaso en su interior. Le sonreí al ver como volvió a tierra, me pareció muy tierno al ver como se sonrojo y se volteó para irse, pero fui feliz cuando antes de alejarse más volvió a mirar hacia mi dirección. 

\- Deberías dejar de fumar - sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mis hombros, era Gabriel, me había olvidado de su presencia en el lugar desde que el joven pálido entró.

\- No pasa nada, además puede que el día que muera no sea por el cigarrillo - sabía que los comentarios negativos no le gustaban, lo hice por el simple hecho de que no quería que aquel chico viera como Gabriel trataba de marcar territorio, sí, me había rechazado, pero siempre terminaba ahuyentándome a todo aquel que quiere acercárseme.

\- Tu cuerpo, tus decisiones - Se alejó de mi lado - pero desde lejos me gritó - ¿ya pensaste lo que te propuse?

En ese momento me acerqué a él - estoy en eso, es difícil.

\- ¿Es difícil decir hacer algo que te gusta? Los dos sabemos perfectamente que amas actuar y que además se te da bien.

\- Lo sé, pero prefiero pensar un poco más.

\- De acuerdo - cada uno quedó sentado lejos y yo me puse a hablar con Joshua.

 

La noche fue larga pero ya estaba en casa. Me tire al lado de Leo el cual estaba ocupando espacio de mi cama.

 

\- Creo que me enamoré - me miró con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Del moreno? - sonreí.

\- Si.

\- Me parece perfecto - pasamos un momento sin hablar hasta que decidí romper el silencio - creo que voy a aceptar la propuesta de Gabriel.

\- ¿La de actuar?

\- Si.

\- Me parece perfecto - me imitó en mi tono al decirlo, cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.


	7. ¿Volví?

Prov´s Sam:

Sábado y yo recién comenzaba mi mañana a las.... 9 ¡¿DE LA MAÑANA?!!!  
¿Qué hacía despierta? La idea era despertarme tarde... muy tarde, lo suficiente como para que mi desayuno sea mi merienda.  
Por lo visto era la única levantada, Leo seguía tumbado a mi lado en mi cama, lo moví para despertarlo, pero lo único que logre fue que me diga q sobre la mesa había una lista de lo que faltaba en la casa, que estaba con mucho dolor de cabeza y quería dormir más.  
Al principio no me gustó la idea de ir a comprar, no me gusta caminar, no me gusta moverme, pero recordé que él siempre hace todo lo de la casa y consideré hoy hacerlo yo.  
Me vestí con lo primero que ví, me miré al espejo, quería maquillarme un poco pero no encontré mi estuche, sólo pude ponerme un poco de gloss en los labios, el cual hice dos pasos y ya mis labios lo habían absorbido, omití eso y salí a comprar, la tienda del barrio estaba cerrada, ¿Quién se iba de vacaciones en estas fechas?  
Volví a mi casa para tomar las llaves del auto, me subí y conduje por 10 min, no era muy lejos, pero las calles estaban cortadas.  
Me baje de mi auto y caminando mientras leía la lista, me había olvidado mis gafas y además no le entendía la letra a mi querido compañero, choque con alguien, en el momento no vi quien era, pero cuando pude divisar de quien era, algo en mi pecho se iluminó, una parte de mi quiso decir perdón, pero algo hizo que quisiera aparentar interesante y solo le sonreí, me fui tan rápido como podía para que no pudiera ni hablarme.  
Compré lo necesario y me subí a mi auto.  
Al llegar Leo ya estaba levantado, pero estaba tirado en el sillón buscando que mirar en el televisor. Era inevitable cada vez que entraba pensar que Dereck me iba a estar esperando, me hacía mal vivir acá, necesitaba escapar.  
Me senté en el sillón a su lado, y mirando a la nada traté de hablar de forma coherente.

 

\- Nos tenemos que mudar.

\- ¿Te lo recuerda? - me miró.

\- Si - No deje de mirar hacia un punto inexistente - necesito no recordarlo.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¿Tendría que pasar algo? - No entendía.

\- Todo este tiempo pudiste haberte ido de acá, pero te negabas porque no querías separarte de lo único que te quedaba de él - me miro más serio de lo que ya estaba - sus recuerdos.

\- Sólo necesito un cambio.

\- ¿Te interesa alguien no? - sonrió- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

\- No hay nadie - me levanté y me fui a prepararme café.

\- Esa actitud no la veía hace mucho - Se paro para seguirme a la cocina - me gusta.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando - ni yo sabía que me pasaba, hace no menos de media hora trate de parecer interesante para ese chico y ¿ahora me quiero mudar? - ¿Querés café?

\- Si - me siguió con la mirada - deja de ocultarlo.

\- Mira, te voy a ser sincera - trague saliva - si puede que haya alguien, pero no sé nada de él - su cara se ilumino - pero...

\- Pero vas a hacer lo posible para saberlo, conociéndote ya habrás mandado msj a tus contactos más cercanos para que te den información - con un brillo en los ojos - volviste.

\- Todavía no le mandé nada a nadie, no sin saber el nombre, cosa que vos me lo vas a conseguir - me miró sorprendido y recordé - ¿Cómo que volví?

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿cómo lo puedo conseguir yo? Con el volviste me refiero a que volviste a la Sam de antes... rebelde, atrevida y que le gusta tener el control sobre su presa, así hiciste con todos tus ex hasta que...

\- Hasta que llegó Dereck y yo fui la presa - tire sin filtro - me volví totalmente sumisa de él, cosa totalmente contraria a lo que soy, pero no sé cómo paso, un día lo arrincone por el pasillo de la Universidad y al otro yo ya estaba dando de baja a mis líneas telefónicas porque a él le daba celos que use mi celular todo el tiempo.

\- Si... me acuerdo de ese tiempo, por suerte yo trabaje un tiempo con tu madre si no, ni yo iba a saber de vos - Se aclara la garganta - en fin, volviste.

\- Creo que sí.

\- Ahora me vas a decir ¿por qué yo te puedo ser de ayuda? - tomo su taza de café ya hecha.

\- Porque es el amigo de tu chico.

\- Un poco más escupe el café - ¿el pálido? Tiene pinta de gay.

\- No importa yo lo voy a hacer cambiar.

\- Leo me miro con orgullo - y yo te voy a ayudar, ya te consigo el nombre.

 

Saco su celular del bolsillo de su short y tecleo unas palabras. No tardó mucho en sonar el pequeño aparato que ahora estaba reposando sobre la mesa.

 

\- Se llama Danniel.

\- Que hermoso nombre - dije con tono travieso.

 

Y así se pasó la tarde, hablando con mi mejor amigo sobre mi cambio repentino, también me contó lo que había hecho la noche anterior con el moreno, tengo que admitir que me fascinaba escuchar las historias de mis amigos gays.  
Llegó la noche y yo ya no daba más de sueño, tomé mi celular y decidí escribir un msj.

 

*Acepto tu propuesta.*  
~Mensaje enviado ~

 

Unos minutos después. 

 

~Mensaje recibido ~  
*Qué bueno poder contar con tu participación, sabía que aceptarías


	8. ¿Destino? Que cursi...

Prov´s Sam:

Inmediatamente apenas me levanté me puse a ver casas posibles para mudarnos con Leo, pero ninguna era parecida a lo que yo quería, que sea familiar, simple, nada lujoso, humilde.

\- ¿Ninguna te gusta? - veo a mi mejor amigo parado a mi lado tendiéndome una taza de café y tomando mi cenicero para tirar los filtros y colillas de cigarrillos que ya lo desbordaban.

\- Ninguna, ninguna es como...- tomo un sorbo y en mi mente de repente se me vino un nombre - ya vuelvo - deje la taza, tome las llaves del auto, mis cigarrillos y empecé a teclear algo en mi celular, un número de teléfono que lo recordaba como si fuese mi nombre, llamé.

 

Llegué de inmediato a una casa que por fuera parecía de madera, no era ni grande, ni chica, estaba intacta de como la deje cuando me fui de ahí.  
Golpee la puerta, ya que las primeras veces que toque el timbre me darían a entender que no andaba, ya preparada para irme pensando que no había nadie veo que se abre la puerta.  
De ella sale una muchacha, con su pelo un poco más arriba de los hombros todo despeinado, short y camiseta de dormir. Sus ojeras seguían siendo las misma de siempre, por lo visto seguía con el sueño cambiado como de costumbre.

\- Hola - la joven me miró y tardó menos de 2 segundos salir por completo de su estado somnoliento para darse cuenta de quién era.

\- No lo creo - Se abalanzó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondí.

\- Perdón - lo dije con sinceridad - en verdad perdón.

\- Pasá - me abrió el camino para que entre.

Ya sentada en el sillón, el cual permanecía igual de intacto que la última vez que me senté ahí, mire hacia el marco de la puerta y veo como se acerca hacia mí con dos tazas de café - te llame, pero no respondiste - la joven tomo su teléfono y vio que a la hora que la llame estaba dormida - también toque el timbre, pero parece que está roto.

\- No está roto, lo desconecte para que no me despierten cuando al fin puedo dormir.

\- Vine a pedirte perdón, por todo lo que te dije en el pasado y todo lo que hice sin darme cuenta, estoy viviendo con Leo ahora, ¿Te acordáis de él? - noto como la cara de alivio sale a la luz en la joven - hace mucho tiempo que ya deje a Dereck, decidimos con Leo mudarnos pero el lugar a donde me gustaría ir no lo encuentro, ninguna casa se asemeja a esta, a todos los recuerdos que tengo en ella y creo que también sería el mejor momento para devolverte por todo lo malo que te hice pasar, no creas que volví sólo porque te voy a usar por la casa, sino que en verdad creo que era la mejor oportunidad para hablar y pedir disculpa Ariel.  
Hubo un silencio que invadió toda la habitación, me sentía muy nerviosa, hasta que la joven suspiro y abrió su boca.

\- Se que no es esa tu intención, me dí cuenta que este perdón que estas pidiendo es verdadero, estas perdonada y yo también quiero pedirte perdón por alejarme, sin decir nada y por no contestar tus msj por festividades que me has mandado, aunque no nos hablemos, después de todo somos hermanas ¿no?

\- No tenes nada de que disculparte, si aún querés seguir siendo mi hermana si...

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien de mi familia, Ariel es mi hermana, va mi media hermana, una hija que mi padre reconoció, pero nunca nos contó, hasta que él se fue con otra mujer y ella apareció, en fin, somos hermanas, siempre fuimos inseparables, hasta que una discusión donde ella estaba tratando de protegerme de Dereck hizo que nos distanciáramos. Es una persona que se la pasa en su habitación frente a su computadora, nunca supe que hace, ni de que trabaja, podría ser cualquier cosa que ella quiera, es muy inteligente, pero en cambio prefiere estar sentada ahí, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, durmiendo de día, pero aun así siempre tiene dinero.

\- Pueden venir a vivir acá si quieren, tu habitación sigue igual como la dejaste, verás que no ha cambiado nada la casa, Leo puede ir a aquella habitación, sólo tendríamos que agregarle unos muebles.

\- De eso no te hagas problema, traemos cosas de mi casa, muchas gracias - cuando estaba por seguir la conversación, suena un sonido desde su habitación, Ariel se levanta y cerrando la puerta de su habitación me grita - vas a tener que disculparme, pero tengo que atender esto, después si querés llamame y arreglamos para que ya se vengan.

Fue inevitable no reírme, no había cambiado en nada - dale, cuídate y dormí.

 

Conduje hasta mi casa y cuando llegue le conté a Leo lo que había pasado, a donde fui y que ya teníamos casa, se alegró mucho de la idea de que haya vuelto a entablar relación con Ariel.  
Tres días después ya estábamos instalados en la casa de Ariel, mi cuarto siempre fue un desorden y hoy más, no hay tiempo para ordenar.  
Ariel me dió la idea que mientras busco trabajo de otra cosa o hasta que saquemos funciones con el elenco de teatro en que había aceptado estar podría dar clases particulares de química, por lo que cuando hoy me desperté tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina una pila de folletos que por lo visto Ariel me había dejado, no sé en qué momento mando a hacer tantos, a la noche habíamos hablado de esa idea y hoy ya tenía los folletos para pegar y entregar en la zona.  
Cerca de la casa hay un Instituto, por lo que decidí ir a dejar un par de estos folletos por si algún alumno necesitaba mi ayuda, apenas entre el director me atendió lo más amable que una persona podría haberlo hecho otra vez por alguna extraña razón conocía a Ariel pero cuando le pregunté de dónde me cambio el tema de conversación, trate de no darle importancia y una vez que terminamos la charla salí del Instituto, antes de llegar a la puerta ya estaba concentrada en querer prender un cigarrillo que ya tenía en la boca, por este motivo al salir me choque con alumno que quería entrar, al mirar al frente me encuentro con ese tono de piel que de inmediato me hizo entender de quien se trataba.

\- Perdón - me dijo con voz baja y con cara de idiota.

\- Disculpame a mí, yo no miraba por donde iba - le regale igual que las otras dos veces anteriores una sonrisa, lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar mi asombró de encontrármelo ahí, miró mi celular y veo un msj de Gabriel que me pedía que vaya al teatro por unos asuntos, puse mi mejor cara de fastidio y sacando de mi cabeza las ganas de abalanzarme hacia el muchacho para besarlo solo le digo unas palabras - si no te importa tengo que irme - mi voz no estaba en las mejores condiciones hoy, supongo que es porque el día anterior estuve hasta tarde con mi mejor amigo y mi hermana cantando con una especie de karaoke en casa sumándose que últimamente estoy fumando más de lo normal.

 

Me aleje del Instituto dejando a mis espaldas un joven confundido por mi actitud de esta todo bien y de la nada todo mal.  
Si supiera que yo estoy más confundida.  
Llegué al teatro y ahí estaba Gabriel, sentado sobre la mesa o mejor dicho ¿acostado? Tan sensual, pero yo ya no voy a caer en sus juegos, omití su pose provocadora y le pedí que me diga que necesitaba, me explicó el contrato legal que tenía que firmar y todo lo que se haría en la obra, firme y me fui, no le iba a dar tiempo para que haga nada.  
Ya había llegado a casa y me tire en el sillón.

 

\- Pensé que ibas a tardar menos - Ariel estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la mesa de la cocina.

\- Es que me retuve en el camino con... - recordé al joven y mi cara de perversión vino hacia mí de inmediato - es pequeño.  
Ariel no entendía de que hablaba, Leonardo sale de su habitación y se para detrás mío - ¿te cruzaste Danniel?

\- ¿Sabías que iba a ese Instituto? - lo dije mientras veía como Ariel procesaba todo queriendo entender.

\- Sabía que Tonny iba a ese Instituto, pero nunca me dijo que además de ser su mejor amigo era su compañero - mira a Ariel - ella está hablando de un chico que parece que le interesa, se lo viene cruzando seguido, por lo visto ella eligió a su presa y ya sabes cómo es cuando quiere algo.

\- El destino quiere que se crucen - Ariel sonríe recordando viejos tiempos - y por lo que escucho debe tener unos 17/18 años y vos 24... no encuentro el problema.

\- El problema es que no tengo información de él, más que su nombre e Instituto al que va ahora, tengo que conseguir más, aunque sea una razón por la que la policía quiera estar detrás de mi jaja.

 

Todos reímos y la conversación terminó ahí.  
A eso de las 23 hs de la noche yo ya estaba en mi cama y siento que tocan mi puerta de la habitación, cuando me paro para abrir veo como por debajo de la puerta se desliza un papel con algo escrito a computadora "Danniel Kofft, 17 años, inteligente, gay dudoso, bien cocinero, 9397639208", otra vez mi hermana haciendo de las suyas, lo que más me interesaba era su número de teléfono, sin pensarlo le mandé un msj.

 

*Parece que el destino quiere que nos crucemos en todos lados...


	9. ¿Enemigo o aliado?

Prov´s Sam:

Eran las 6 AM y yo estaba levantada, ¿qué es lo que me despertó? Pues, mi mejor amigo estaba limpiando, ruidos de muebles de acá para allá, olor a desodorante para piso y mi hermana de fondo gritando de que deje de hacer ruido que quería dormir.

\- ¿Por qué tan temprano? - para mí era normal que limpie, pero no a esta hora, termine de salir de mi habitación.

\- No hay un motivo - pero el tono en que lo dijo era raro.

Camine hasta la cocina donde estaba la cafetera llena - decime la verdad.

\- Por nada - ni me miró.

\- Leonardo te conozco - lo mire por arriba de la taza que me tapaba la mitad de la cara.

\- Está bien, hoy a la tarde viene Tonny - siguió sin mirarme.

\- Apa, va enserio la cosa - camine hacia él para confirmar el rostro sonrojado que suponía.

\- Déjame - Se sonrojó más - tu habitación también hay que limpiarla.

\- En mi habitación nadie se mete - lo miré tratando de que vea mi cara amenazadora - no es necesario limpiarla, ustedes no se van a ir a meter ahí.

\- Hay que limpiarla igual, por lo que veo - miró hacia la puerta abierta - es un desorden.

\- Después lo haré - corrí hasta la puerta y la cerré.

\- Está bien - me miró con cara de fastidio.

 

Volví donde estaba sentada en la cocina y al terminar mi cuarta taza de café y alrededor de mi quinto o sexto cigarrillo, me dispuse a ayudar a mi amigo con lo que quedaba por limpiar.

\- Listo - tomo su celular y sonrió - nuestros chicos están en horas libres.

\- ¿Qué? - No entendía por qué me informaba eso.

\- Ya sabes a que voy - terminó de decir esas palabras y de inmediato vibró mi celular.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Disculpame, creo que te equivocaste, no se quien sos.*

 

Me contesto, al fin, siempre la curiosidad gana, no lo hagamos esperar.

 

*Se perfectamente que este msj era para vos jaja nos cruzamos en el bar, en el local y en la entrada del Instituto al que vas, baja estatura, cigarrillos, hoyuelos. Jaja*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

Espero no tarde en contestar.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Oh, ¿así que ahora tengo un acosador? ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?*

 

*¿Acosador?  
Tengo mis contactos para conseguir tu número, apenas supe a qué Instituto ibas no me fue difícil conseguí información.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Eso es de acosador, ahora si me disculpas tengo que prestar atención en clases, además déjame decirte que no hablo con ACOSADORES, así que querido no me hables más.*

 

Lo que me faltaba, ¿piensa que soy hombre? Es lo único que me explica por qué usa el género masculino al hablarme...

 

*¿Querido? Jaja  
Se que no estás en clases, hoy tu profesor faltó y tenes 3 horas libres, déjame que me presente, me llamo Sam. Y me gustaría conocerte.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Y después de decir eso ¿pensás que no sos un acosador? Haceme el favor de no hablarme ¿sí? Bye.*

 

Definitivamente es un chico muy miedoso

 

*No obtuve eso porque quise, sólo me llegó el comentario recién. Pero bueno, sé que vas a querer hablarme en algún momento, ya tenes mi número y sabes mi nombre, agendame. No voy a hacerte esperar con mi respuesta.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

Por lo menos le dejo claro que me puede hablar cuando quiera.  
Ya era de tarde y Leo anda para todos lados nervioso, amo ver esta versión de mi amigo. Cuando Leo me gritó que me vaya a cambiar porque Tonny ya estaba cerca fui a mi habitación y busqué ropa... lo único que encontré limpio era un short de jean blanco y una remera con los hombros al descubierto rojo, por suerte ya estábamos en una época donde empezaba a hacer calor, me los puse y en conjunto mis conver rojas, amo estas zapatillas, me peine un poco el pelo descontrolado con el que me había despertado y me fui a sentar a la cocina a ver si hacia unas galletas o algo. En lo que menos pensaba se escucha el timbre, comencé a sacar los ingredientes de la alacena cuando escucho pasos en la entrada del cuarto donde estaba yo.

 

\- Ella es Sam - escucho la voz alegre de mi amigo.

\- Un gus.... - veo al moreno petrificado mientras me miraba, no pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos llenos de cólera se apoderaron de su bello rostro - ¡QUÉ CARAJO!

\- También es un gusto volverte a ver - caminé hasta donde estaban mis cigarrillos y me prendí uno luego de la primera pitada lo miro y le sonrió.

\- No entiendo nada - Se va agarrándose la cabeza hasta el sillón, Leo y yo lo seguimos, nosotros tampoco entendemos que pasa - ¿vos sos vos?

Lo miré comprendiendo aún menos - yo siempre fui yo, hasta donde sé.

\- Amor, ¿nos explicaría que pasa? - Se acercó Leo abrazándolo por detrás.

\- ¿Vos sos el del bar? ¿el que me prendió el cigarrillo? ¿el que se viene cruzando seguido con Danny y le manda msj? - el moreno me largo todas las preguntas de golpe - pero no sos él... sos ella - Se puso blanco.

\- Si, soy esa persona y si soy mujer - recordé mi hipótesis de hoy temprano - por lo visto no sólo él piensa que soy hombre.

\- ¿Lo sabias? - Se enojo.

\- No, pero lo supuse, por cómo me hablaba hoy temprano - la verdad no me sorprendía, desde que empecé a cambiar, muchas personas se confundían de si era hombre o mujer y más que el diminutivo de mi nombre no me ayuda - muchas personas piensan que soy hombre, no los juzgo.

\- No quiero que le hables más - sus ojos no me sacaban la mirada de encima.

\- ¿Por?

\- No quiero que vuelva a sufrir - miró al suelo.

\- Yo no lo haría sufrir - era la verdad.

\- Él piensa que sos hombre ¿cuánto pensás ocultárselo? Cuando le digas q sos mujer ¿que pensás que va a hacer? - pensó un momento - él es gay.

\- ¿Alguna vez estuvo con una mujer para confirmar que sólo le gustan los hombres? - el moreno me miró, sé que lo que acabo de decir no es en todos los casos, a veces sólo se sabe, se siente que uno ama a un género en particular.

\- No - negó no sólo con las palabras sino con la cabeza.

\- Entonces d.... - No pude terminar la frase porque el moreno se paró de su asiento repentinamente.

\- ¿Entonces nada, no quiero que le hables más - miró a Leo que aún seguía detrás del sillón - vamos al parque amor?

 

Mi mejor amigo le dijo que si y se fueron ambos de la casa, una vez que rondó el silencio por más de 10 minutos sale mi hermana de su cuarto, iba a decir algo, pero vio que estaba metida en mis pensamientos y sólo procuro ir a tomar una taza de té y volver a su cuarto.  
Pasaron las horas y Leo ya había vuelto, me pidió perdón por parte de Tonny, estoy segura de que es sólo cosa de Leo, cenamos y cada uno se fue a su habitación.   
Estuve leyendo un guión que me había mandado por mail Gabriel, sin notar que ya era muy tarde, mi celular vibró sacándome de la lectura.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Qué es lo que querés de mí?*

 

Me contestó, es una respuesta muy tierna, parece asustado, pensé que había quedado todo ahí, que Tonny ya le había ido a contar todo, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

 

*Conocerte, ya te dije.  
Mi idea no es secuestrarte, ni nada jaja por ahora...*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*No tenes pinta de ser gay.*

 

Definitivamente no le dijo nada.

 

*¿Gay? Yo no soy gay, soy heterosexual.  
¿Vos sos gay?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Si.*

 

Que tierno, perdón.

 

*¿Pero sos gay porque nunca estuviste con una chica o por qué? ¿Cómo estas seguro que no sos bi?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Simplemente lo sé, nunca estuve con una chica, pero tampoco me sentí atraído por ninguna, siempre fueron hombres. Bueno me voy a dormir, bye.*

 

Lo mismo que dijo Tonny, déjame comprobar mi teoría pequeña. ¿Se habrá molestado? Mejor le doy espacio.

 

*Mmmmm, eso puede cambiar.  
Que descanses 


	10. Aliado...

Prov´s Sam:

Hoy es mi primer día de ensayo y creo que por lo ansiosa que estoy mi cerebro decidió despertarse temprano, eran las 7 am y yo ya estaba sentada en un rincón de la cocina tomando una taza de café, mirando concentrada algún espacio entre el sillón y la mesa que tenía enfrente, mi mejor amigo recién se había despertado y se podía escuchar como las gotas de la lluvia de la bañadera resonaban en el piso de esta.  
Al salir de bañarse y ya cambiado Leo se sentó junto a mí a tomarse un té con leche, el silencio rodeaba toda la habitación, pero luego de varios minutos lo noté.

\- No estás con el celular - lo miré - que raro.

\- Tonny está en examen por eso - ahora entendía todo.

\- Ahh - me volví a concentrar en mi taza.

 

Luego de un rato de estar metida en mis pensamientos y leer el guión, supuse que ya el examen ya había terminado por lo que no dudé ni un segundo en mandarle un msj.

 

*¿Cómo te fue en el examen lindo?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

Pasaron unos minutos y esperaba que me conteste, aunque sea con un insulto pero que conteste, seguro lo estoy molestando, antes de que me mande a la mierda lo voy a invitar a salir.

 

*Se que debes estar ocupado a esta hora, pero quería saber si este sábado te gustaría ir a caminar o lo que sea, para conocernos.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

Perdí mis esperanzas de que me contesté hasta que me llegó un msj.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Por lo visto no me pensás hacer caso en lo que hablamos, no le dije ni le voy a decir nada de que sos mujer, pero pensá en lo que estás haciendo.*

 

Sabía perfectamente quien había mandado ese msj, instantáneamente mire a Leonardo y este me miró sin comprender que pasaba.  
Ayude a limpiar un par de cosas y me puse a ver que me iba a poner para ir a ensayar, me iba a mover así que necesitaba estar cómoda. Cuando ya me estaba por ir mi celular vibró.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Acepto salir con vos.*

 

¿Aceptó? Esto es perfecto.

 

*Esto me pone muy feliz. ¿Te parece el sábado a las 14 hs en el parque cerca de tu Instituto?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Si, está bien.*

 

Dejé mi celular apagado sobre mi mesa de luz y me retiré de mi casa, con una sonrisa que nadie me iba a sacar en un mes o más.

 

Pasaron los días hasta el sábado, no pude mandarle más msj a Danniel ya que estuve muy ocupada con ensayos y medición de vestuario, más que cada vez que dejaba mi celular apagado no me acordaba de su existencia hasta q me iba a dormir y necesitaba poner la alarma.  
Me puse unos jeans rotos color negros, unas conversé negras, una remera blanca y una camisa roja a cuadrillé. Me senté en la cocina y me preparé un café mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, cuando vaya al parque tengo que comprar una cajetilla en un kiosco de por ahí.  
Tocaron el timbre y tanto mi hermana que recién se había levantado y Leo que estaba tirado en el sillón no sabían quién podía ser, en cuanto a mí tampoco sabía, tenía la cabeza en otra cosa.  
Leo abre la puerta y pega un grito que no pude entender que es lo que quiso decir. Cuando quise reaccionar ya tenía al moreno parado enfrente mío.

 

\- ¿Vas a ir así? - No me dio tiempo a nada.

\- Hola ¿cómo estás? Bien y ¿vos? Bien. Qué bueno - lo fulmine con la mirada, ese tipo de cosas me molestaba demasiado.

\- No fastidies - fruncí el ceño - te voy a ayudar con tu salida con Danny de hoy.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso? - me prendí otro cigarrillo y le ofrecí uno al moreno, el cual rechazó.

\- No lo hago por vos, lo hago por él - me miró de arriba abajo - pero más de hoy no puede pasar de que sepa que sos mujer.

\- ¿Y según vos como querés que se lo diga a ver?

\- ¿Tenes algún vestido? - comenzó a caminar a mi habitación.

\- Si - lo seguí - pero hace un poco de viento para vestido - entré con él a mi cuarto.

\- Medias - ni me miró y abrió las puertas de mi placar - cuando menos me dí cuenta mi cuarto era un desastre, pero yo ya estaba vestida lo más femenina que se me veía en meses.

\- ¿Contento? - levanté una ceja - ¿De qué se ríen? - miré a Leo y a Ariel que me miraban desde el sillón.

\- Hermosa hermana - Ariel dejo de reír.

\- ¿No la cagues sí? - el moreno me dijo con fastidio.

Ariel lo miró, en su mirada se notaba que algo no le gustaba de él, antes de irse a su habitación se acercó a Tonny - ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

 

El moreno comenzó a ponerse pálido y solo mantuvo sus ojos en mi hermana la cual ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

 

\- ¿Amor estas bien? - mi mejor amigo se sentía preocupado por la escena que había ocurrido hace unos segundos.

\- No nada - el moreno se calmó - vamos - nos miró.

Llegamos 30 min antes al parque y nos quedamos cerca de unos árboles, hasta que llegó Danniel, pero yo no quería salir de mi escondite, desde este punto se veía hermoso.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Esto es una broma? Hace 10 minutos tendrías que haber llegado, si es una broma decímelo ahora y me voy.*

 

*Hace 20 minutos que te estoy mirando y no lo puedo dejar de hacer.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

Decidí salir por fin de mi escondite, me paré detrás de él y posé mi mano en su hombro, que espalda grande que tiene, no me había dado cuenta antes. Se dió vuelta para mirarme a la cara, pero su rostro lo decía todo.

\- ¿Quién sos? - su voz desbordaba decepción.

\- Soy Sam - es lo único que atine a decir ante su reacción.

\- Sam es hombre - sabía que eso lo cegaría, mi cerebro estaba procesando lo que le iba decir hasta que - ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡ES UNA DE ESAS BROMAS DONDE USAN A SUS HERMANOS GEMELOS! - ¿¡Qué!? - decile a tu hermano que no me moleste más - ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión?

\- Danny - sin pensarlo comencé a hablar bajo el efecto que dejo esa conclusión absurda en mí - No es una broma, soy Sam, Samantha, no soy gay porque no soy hombre, por eso te preguntaba cuando me decías acosado o querido, en masculino... - su cara de espanto no me dejo continuar y sólo pude atinar a sonreír.

 

Danny comenzó a desvanecerse y sin más mire hacia la dirección de Tonny pidiéndole que venga, cuando este empezó a venir Danniel ya estaba inconsciente.

 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Tonny lo tomo entre sus brazos.

\- Vamos a mi casa.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, más de hoy no puede pasar esto.

 

Llegamos a casa y lo dejamos a Danniel en mi cuarto.  
Estábamos los tres sentados en el sillón, con un silencio absoluto que invadía la sala, traté de ir a hablar con mi hermana, pero supuse que estaba dormida, no respondía a mis llamados en su puerta. Cuando menos lo pensamos comenzamos a sentir como la puerta de mi habitación se abría y de ella salía Danny, quedando luego parado frente a la mesa de la sala.

 

\- ¿Vos lo sabías? - le tiró a matar a Tonny el cual le acababa de dejar una taza de té para que tome.

\- No hace mucho - la voz de miedo que tenía el moreno no se comparaba con la de furia de su amigo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Martes? - nos miró buscando ayuda.

\- Creo que si - me fui a la cocina necesitaba café y cigarrillos urgente, mientras hacia el café, el cual trate de no tardar mucho, me fume dos cigarrillos de los nervios que tenía, la había cagado.

Salí de la cocina, el silencio incómodo que había se podía sentir hasta la otra casa - yo le pedí que no te diga, me di cuenta que pensabas que era hombre, mucha gente lo piensa hasta que me conoce o me ve vestida como mujer, no te culpo, me pasa seguido - en lo primero mentí, no quería que el moreno después de haberme ayudado sufra por esto - sé que sos gay - seguí - como verás y habrás visto la mayoría de mis amigos lo son, quería conocerte, me interesaste desde el primer momento, soy directa me interesante como hombre, pero no sabía cómo decirte que yo era mujer sabiendo que por ahí no querías saber de mi existencia por serlo, no me quiero expresar mal, sino que por ahí no querías saber de mi como mujer, sino como una simple amiga - listo lo dije.  
Tercera vez que el silencio se aportaba de la casa, tercera vez en que no sabía si esto era un sueño o que era.

\- Me quiero ir - listo, confirmado la cargué.

\- Vamos - Tonny se levantó y saludo tanto a mi como a su ¿novio?

\- Cualquier cosa tenes mi número - trate de que mi voz no se rompa.

 

Vi cómo se cerraba la puerta y junto con ella se cerraban todas mis posibilidades de poder conquistarlo. Leo me abrazo y a los minutos veo que la puerta se vuelve a abrir pensé que algún tipo de milagro o proceso místico había hecho que vuelva, pero no, era mi hermana que al ver mi cara y la cara de mi amigo corrió hacia nosotros y nos pidió explicación.  
Le contamos todo y ella me abrazo y sólo me miró, con sólo esta mirada hizo que me sienta mejor y me hizo saber que ella estaba para mí siempre. Se hizo de noche y Ariel hizo la cena, no tenía mucha hambre, pero por insistencia de mis dos acompañantes algo comí, cuando me dí cuenta que mi cajetilla de 20 cigarrillos se había terminado, me levanté y me fui a dormir, si es que podía. Mañana era mi día de descanso antes de comenzar una semana más de ensayo, y tenía que estar como nueva para que nadie notará lo que me pasaban, no estaba triste, mucho menos lloraba, sino que estaba enojada y frustrada, sólo a mí se me ocurre querer tener una relación con un chico gay.


	11. ¿Adiós?

Prov´s Danny:

Pasaron varios días desde el "incidente" del sábado. Ya era martes y como todo martes teníamos química como primera hora, nos iban a entregar el examen que hicimos la semana pasada, yo ya estaba seguro de mi nota, no quise abrir los ojos cuando el papel se posó sobre mi mano.

 

\- ¿Y Danny? - escuche decir a Tonny que se estaba acercando desde la mesa del profesor.

\- Un 4 - dije en voz baja, en verdad no estaba decepcionado o triste, sólo estaba ahí.

\- Danny... - el chico no continuó y su mirada sólo se posicionó sobre la puerta q estaba abierta.

 

Me imaginé que ya lo iba a saber y que de inmediato vendría al Instituto.

\- ¿No te da miedo? - el moreno ahora si lo miraba a él - tu mamá da mucho miedo enojada.

\- Ya me acostumbré - y reímos a carcajadas.

Era verdad mi mamá daba miedo enojada, era como si toda la dulzura que desprende día a día era transformada por el humor de un ogro. 

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Danny! ¿Estás en casa?* 

 

*Si, ¿x?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Entonces abrirme, creo que tu timbre no anda jaja*

 

¿Qué hacía que Tonny venga a mi casa tan de repente? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se habrá peleado con su novio y necesita un hombro donde llorar? ¿¡SE ROMPIÓ EL TIMBRE!? No hace ni dos meses que lo pusimos nuevo - suspiré.

 

\- Ey Danny - el moreno entro con una bolsa y con los ánimos por las nubes.

\- Ey Tonny - lo imité, a diferencia de él mis ánimos estaban por el suelo.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo tu mamá? - me dijo sin mirarme ya que estaba volcando sobre la mesa de la cocina toda la comida chatarra que había comprado.

\- No mucho - lo ayude a ver que había traído - que entendía que esa no sea mi mejor materia, que a todos los chicos de mi edad les pasaba que tenían altibajos en las notas, en fin, un discurso tranquilo para que al terminar me diga que ya arreglo con un profesor particular.

\- Bueno, algo es algo, fue comprensiva - agarró los paquetes con los brazos como si llevará un tesoro - ¿vamos a ver con que entretenernos arriba o en el sillón?

\- Vamos arriba, por lo menos ahí está la consola y la computadora por si la queremos usar - ¿Por qué tan animado?

\- Danny... - mi mejor amigo ya estaba tirado en mi cama con una bolsa de papas fritas abiertas - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No sé a qué va tu pregunta - tome una papa - estoy de maravilla.

\- No me mientas, se te nota que algo está mal - Se levantó a tomar unas servilletas para limpiarse el aceite de las frituras - pensé que podía ser por las notas o el qué dirá tu mamá, pero por lo visto no - me miró - ¿es por Sam?

No quería oír ese nombre por un tiempo, hizo eco en mi cabeza sin parar, sí, estaba mal por ella, mal porque me sentí traicionado por una extraña - puede ser - respondí sin casi voz.

\- ¿No te ha mandado mensajes o algo?

\- Si, pero yo no contesté - No quería hablarle ni yo sabía que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos últimos días.

\- Pero... ¿Estás mal porque te diste cuenta de que te gusta una mujer? - siguió metido en sus papas.

\- No, no me gusta.

\- Eso no dijiste el otro día - me llamó la atención.

\- Dije creo, y se ve que creí mal, soy gay, no me puede gustar una mujer, es imposible.

\- Danny, nunca estuviste con una mujer, no sabes si es imposible o no eso - comenzó a devorar la otra bolsa que contenía como unos conos de maíz.

\- Soy gay - lo dije de forma que notara que quería terminar la conversación.

\- No sabes del todo - la voz de mi amigo sonó seria - dale una oportunidad.

\- No.

\- Supongo que no puedo luchar contra esta decisión, pero... - pensó y miró la hora - No compre cigarrillos, ¿me acompañas a comprar?

\- ¿Pensás fumar en mi casa? - lo echaba si era así.

\- Jaja no Danny.

\- Bueno vamos.

 

Caminamos en dirección al kiosco donde pensé que vendían pero Tonny antes de llegar me dijo que no, que no vendían ahí, que mejor sería ir a la estación de servicio más cerca, y la verdad la más cerca sería la que estaba a unas cuadras del parque de mi Instituto.  
Al cruzar el parque mis recuerdo volaron al sábado, podía ver como Sam estaba parada con su vestido rojo y verde, su mochila que desentonaba y su cara inexpresiva, podía imaginar desde donde me miraba hacía 20 minutos antes de aparecer adelante mío. Luego recordé el resto de la historia y una furia y vergüenza se apoderó de mí.  
Llegamos a la estación de servicio y Tonny se dispuso a buscar algo entre las góndolas antes de comprar sus cigarrillos.

 

\- Marlboro fusión, por favor - yo conocía esa voz - de 20.

\- Sam - dije en un tono de voz poco audible o eso pensé - la chica se dió vuelta por inercia al sentir su nombre.

\- Danny - su tono era el mismo que el mío al juntar nuestras miradas.

\- Tonny nos tenemos que ir - me enojé, me acordé de la mentira y todo lo anterior, pero más estaba enojado conmigo mismo, era una furia contra mi ser, al no saber que pensar, que sentir o que hacer ante esto, el simple hecho de no poder sacarme de la cabeza esa risa y su voz, soy gay, basta. Mi mejor amigo saludo a Sam y pidió sus cigarrillos de siempre, pagó y nos estábamos yendo.

\- Danny - su delicada mano me tomaba de mi buso.

\- Soltame - fue lo único que dije.

\- No - Se aferró más - perdón.

\- Estallé - ¿Perdón? Escuchame Sam no quiero verte nunca más, ni me hables, ni me mandes mensajes, absolutamente nada.

\- Está bien - rompió el agarré, su expresión era sería - como quieras - y ahora era ella la que se estaba yendo del local, mientras se prendía un cigarrillo.

\- ¿En verdad querés eso? - el moreno comenzó a caminar para irnos.

\- No sé - No dije más nada y así fue durante todo el camino.

 

 

Ya era tarde y mi amigo luego de cenar se fue.  
Mi madre me informó que en dos días iba a venir mi profesor particular en el horario en que yo llegaba del instituto. Sólo acepté sus palabras y subí a mi habitación.  
El día fue largo y doloroso. ¿Me tendría que disculpar por lo de hoy? No, así es mejor, así no me va a querer buscar más. Aunque me gustaría que siga buscándome... ¿Qué idiotez estoy diciendo? No quiero que me busque.

 

*Adiós*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

Sólo eso le iba a decir por última vez.

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*¿Quién sos?*

 

Me dolió, esa respuesta me dolió, pero ¿por qué me dolía?  
Me dormí tratando de descifrar eso.


	12. ¿Es él?

Prov´s Ariel:

 

Al fin iba a poder ir a dormir tranquila. Eran las 8 AM y ya apagada mi computadora fui hasta mi cama.  
Apenas apoyé la cabeza en la almohada los párpados se me comenzaron a cerrar pero antes que esto termine un ruido a cosas que se cayeron me hizo levantarme de golpe.  
Salí de mi habitación para gritarle a Leonardo ya que es el único que puede que esté haciendo ese ruido.  
Cuando pisé la cocina me encontré con platos, recipientes y manteles tirados y bajo estos mi hermana.  
Sí, mi hermana.

 

\- Sam - la ayude a levantarse - ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me siento mal Ariii.

\- ¿Querés un miorrelajante?

\- ¿Solucionas todo con eso vos no? - las dos nos reímos.

\- La verdad que si jaja - la ayude a ir a su habitación.

\- Ariii - me llamó antes de que me vaya - ¿Me harías un favor?

\- No he dormido aún.

\- Hacelo por mí - hizo puchero

\- Está bien - como iba a negarme a esa cara - ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Hoy tengo que ir a dar una clase particular de Química - ay no - ¿irías vos en mi lugar?

\- Sabes perfectamente que no sé nada de eso.

\- Podríamos estar en llamada con las manos libres, vos sólo tendrías que repetir no que yo diga.

\- No - me di vuelta para irme.

\- Prometo darte algo que te guste a cambio - la mire - café, te compro mucho café - las dos teníamos la misma debilidad hacia esta bebida y ella lo sabía muy bien.

\- Está bien, ¿a qué hora tenes que ir? - me cruce de brazos.

\- A las 14 hs - me extendió un papel - esta es la dirección, es un alumno del último año, no es más que eso, ni su nombre, su madre, o eso creo que era, no me dió más   
información.

\- Bueno, me voy a dormir - salí directo a mi habitación.

\- Gracias - escuche a lo lejos.

 

Ya eran las 13:30. Fui a la habitación de mi hermana a saludarla y avisarle que ya me iba. Cuando me acerqué sentí que tenía temperatura alta, le pedí que se vaya a bañar en el tiempo que yo llegaba a la casa de esta persona así luego la llamaría.  
Llegué, estoy parada fuera de la casa, muy linda casa para ser sincera, parece grande por fuera, toque el timbre y en menos de 1 minuto un chico abrió la puerta, no era ni alto ni bajo, tenía una espalda un poco grande, era flaco, tenía barba, pelo corto y un aura de inseguridad que lo cubría.  
¿De dónde lo conozco? Lo tengo visto de algún lado.

 

\- Hola - dije como forma de ser cortez, aunque en realidad no quería estar ahí.

\- Hola, vos debes ser la profesora de Química, pasá - se movió de la puerta e hizo una seña para que entre.

\- En realidad, no - me miró confuso mientras yo dejaba mis cosas sobre la mesa que supongo es del comedor - mi hermana es la profesora, pero como se encuentra enferma yo   
la sustituyo.

Me miró fijo, ¿De dónde te conozco niño? - Bueno, creo que aún no me presente, me llamó Danniel.

Ese nombre rebotó por mi mente y ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de quién era, era él, el chico del que mi hermana estaba enamorada, lo tenía visto de algún lado porque cuando le conseguí el número a Sam había visto una foto de él, ahora entendía todo - eras vos.

\- ¿Disculpa? - levantó la mirada la cual ya estaba metida en sus libros para mostrarme los temas que le presentaban dificultad.

\- No nada, me llamó Ariel - mi hermana no se tiene que enterar que es él, anoche cuando le pregunté cómo iban las cosas con él me comentó que ya lo saco de su vida, pero no   
poder decisión propia sino, que él se lo pidió. Y como buena perra faldera ella aceptó, es de cansarse rápido, pero dudo que este sea el caso, si llega a saber que es él no va a querer volver a darle clases - te pido algo, no vuelvas a mencionar tu nombre - me miró con extrañeza - no soy buena recordándolos jaja tranquilo.

\- No hay problema - me tendió un libro y de inmediato llame a Sam.

 

 

Así fue toda la tarde palabra que me decía Sam, palabra que yo repetí y le decía a Danniel.  
Es un chico extraño, sólo acepta lo que le digo, no dice nada, pero si hay algo, mira su celular a cada rato, como esperando algo, tal vez una llamada o un mensaje, es joven podría decir que hasta podría estar esperando que su número de seguidores en Instagram suban.  
Sin darme cuenta una mujer no muy grande estaba parada junto a nosotros, cuando me advertí que iba a pronunciar el nombre del chico corte la llamada con Sam, luego inventaría algo.  
En cuanto la mujer se retiró decidí hablar.

 

\- Hiciste bien todos los ejercicios, no entiendo cómo te va mal.

\- Creo que es porque la forma de explicarlo que tenes es fácil de entender - me sonrió, por primera vez, pero en su rostro había tristeza.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No nada.

\- Has estado mirando el celular toda la clase - abrió los ojos - ¿acaso esperas un mensaje de alguien?

\- No en realidad - bajó la vista - nunca va a llegar un mensaje.

\- ¿Una chica? - Se sobresaltó.

\- No, no me gustan las mujeres.

\- Mmmmm esa expresión que pusiste recién me dice lo contrario.

\- Soy gay señorita.

\- Mmmmm, sabes, yo soy bisexual, me gustan tanto hombres como mujeres y hasta que no lo probé no pude confirmarlo. Capaz más adelante cambias de parecer

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? - Se escuchaba molesto - no nos conocemos y luego de hoy no nos vamos a volver a ver.

\- Soy chusma - y además quiero que Sam sea feliz - bueno, la clase terminó acá - tome mis cosas - me retiro.

Ya en la salida - pensá en lo que te dije - me miró con miedo y cerró la puerta.

 

Al fin en casa, lo primero que hice fue ir a mi cuarto y prender la computadora para ver los mensajes que tenía, me cambié y fui a la cocina a hacerme un café, cuando llegue a   
esta estaba Sam sentada en un rincón.

 

\- Llegaste - se levantó y se me acerco - que bueno que estas bien, como se cortó la llamada de golpe y después no me contestaste más pensé que te había pasado algo.

\- Tranquila - posé mi mano en su cabeza - me quedé sin crédito y como ya había terminado los temas de hoy pensé que no era necesario que sigamos con la llamada.

\- Bueno - me sonrió y me extendió una taza de café - ¿cómo estuvo el alumno?

\- Bien - tomé un sorbo de café.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba al final? - pensá rápido Ariel.

\- ¿Cómo estás de la fiebre? - le toque la frente.

\- Creo que mejor.

\- Anda a acostarte, hace reposo. Que mañana seguro tenes que ir a ensayar y tenes que reponer energías.

\- Si mamá - me sacó la lengua y se fue a su cuarto.

 

Qué bueno, por esta vez pude salvarlo. Entre a mi cuarto y me encerré en este, pero esta vez con una decisión, quiero que mi hermana sea feliz.


	13. Cuidándose...

Prov´s Danny:

Sonó el despertador y ya eran las 7 AM, el sol entraba por la ventana, anoche y como todas las otras 6 noches anteriores no pude dormir nada, la "charla" que había tenido con mi maestra particular no paraba de darme vueltas por la mente. Por suerte hoy entrábamos un poco más tarde a las clases.  
Me dí una ducha y ya cambiado para salir decidí pasar por la casa de mi mejor amigo.  
Apenas abrió la puerta su cara de asombró se hizo notar - Ey Danny, pensé que pasarías más tarde.

 

\- ¿Estas ocupado? - hice un paso hacia adelante para poder entrar.

\- Ehhh, digamos que sí y no - Se interpuso en mi camino.

\- Déjame pasar, dale - y cuando al fin logré pasar, un chico alto salió de la cocina - ahora entiendo todo, Hola....

\- Leonardo, un gusto - el chico alto se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

\- Disculpen por interrumpir, mejor me voy.

\- No, quedate - el más moreno de los tres miró a su novio.

\- Si Danny, quédate, ya me voy a cambiar - pronunció esto mientras iba a hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Vos no tendrías que ir al colegio? - trate de romper el silencio incómodo que estuvo por 

 

5 min desde que mi mejor amigo salió.

 

\- Hoy no tengo clases, mis profesores no irán.

\- Mmm - no sabía que más decir.

\- Tenes muchas ojeras y estas un poco pálido - se acercó a mi - ¿estás bien?

\- Si, sólo que últimamente no he podido dormir ni comer bien, pero no es nada para preocuparse. - quería preguntarle sobre Sam, pero ¿por qué lo haría? No quiero tener ningún contacto con ella, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que extraño sus mensajes, ya eran parte de mi día a día...

\- Mmm - sonaba como imitación de hace un momento - me haces acordar a alguien diciendo eso.

 

¿Sam? No, basta ella no tiene nada que ver acá - lo debes querer mucho como para acordarte.

 

\- Si es verdad, ella es una persona muy importante para mí.

 

¿Ella? No tiene por qué ser Sam, Danny basta, venías bien, que justo estés hablando con su mejor amigo no significa nada - espero que se reponga rápido entonces - sonreí.

 

\- Yo espero lo mismo, pero dudo que pase - me miró - Danny, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que te estoy hablando de Sam.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó en un segundo - esperaba que no fuera así.

\- ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ella?

\- No es odio - ¿o sí? - sólo que no me gusta la gente mentirosa.

\- Ella nunca te mintió - quise contestar, pero no me lo permitió - ella en ningún momento te dijo que era hombre, nunca mencionó su sexualidad eso es verdad, pero nunca te dijo, mira soy hombre y después cuando se vieron terminó siendo mujer.

\- Mmm - no podía decir otra cosa.

\- Lo que más me preocupa es que últimamente está fumando mucho - No no pude ocultar mi cara de fastidio.

\- Alguien debería pedirle que lo deje.

\- La única persona que pudo hacer eso por suerte ya no está en su vida - me miró desde la silla donde recién se había sentado - ese idiota lo único que hizo bien fue eso.

Su cara de enojo se notaba, pero al mirarme pedía ayuda - vos deberías... - me interrumpió.

\- No me hace caso, ni a mí, ni a su hermana - ¿hermana? No sabía eso, mejor dicho, no sabía nada de ella, pero ella tanto de mí.

\- Mmm - mi mejor amigo se acercó a nosotros - ¿listo Tonny?

\- Si, vamos - miró a su novio el cual le regaló una sonrisa.

 

Caminamos hasta el Instituto los tres y al llegar el celular de Leonardo recibió un mensaje.  
Se despidió de nosotros y a lo lejos, alrededor de dos cuadras pude ver como se encontró con una persona, la cual era aproximadamente dos cabezas más baja.

\- Es Sam - mi mejor amigo me sacó de toda duda - ella le pidió hoy temprano si la acompañaba a ver su vestuario.

\- ¿Vestuario?

\- Si, es actriz - hasta mi mejor amigo sabe más de ella que yo - parece que pronto van a estrenar una obra.

\- Que bien - trate de ocultar el asombro.

\- Y por lo que me ha dicho Leo, existe la posibilidad que salgan del país con la compañía para hacer un tour - ¡Qué!

\- Ahh.

\- ¿No le vas a hablar más? - el moreno comenzó a caminar hacia dentro y yo lo seguía.

\- No sé.

\- Danny hace más de una semana que cada vez que te pregunto algo vos me decís no sé, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad no sabes?

\- No sé.

\- Me cansé - mi mejor amigo se adelantó y se metió al salón.

\- Yo también estoy cansado.

 

 

Habían pasado las clases y Tonny ya me estaba hablando otra vez. Cuando estábamos por salir por completo del Instituto dos chicas se acercaron a mí y me dieron una cajita de café con leche y muffin de banana, cuando les pregunté por qué me lo daban solo me dijeron que un chico muy lindo les había pedido el favor si me lo podían dar, no dio nombre ni nada. Les agradecí y seguimos caminando con Tonny.  
Fuimos todo el camino hablando de la clase, de quien sería este joven misterioso y de lo bien que estaban yendo las cosas con Leonardo.  
Al llegar a casa me tire en la cama para descansar un rato antes de ir a preparar la cena, mi madre hoy no estaría en casa.  
Luego de unos 20 minutos de estar en posición fetal mi celular vibró y vi como en el mensaje que mi mejor amigo me había mandado había un enlace para YouTube lo abrí y pude ver lo que era.  
Era el teaser de la obra en la que iba a estar Sam.  
Se veía un poco más flaca de la última vez que la ví, estaba pálida, ahora me acuerdo la charla con Leonardo, él dijo que no estaba bien.  
Me levanté de la cama y por inercia busqué en Internet formar de dejar de fumar.  
Había tantas unas más locas que otras, pero la que más me pareció interesante era la idea de tener chupetines.   
Era una forma de suplantar la necesidad de tener algo en la boca.  
Entre a una página de golosinas a la cual varias veces ya había entrado a comprar cosas. Encargué dos bolsas de chupetines, de los que a mi parecer eran los más ricos de la tienda, hice clic y en cuanto me di cuenta ya los había encargado y mañana llegarían a la tarde.  
¿Por qué hice eso? Primero, a Sam no la voy a volver a ver y si la viera con qué cara le daría esto. Segundo, yo soy el que le dijo que me dejara en paz ¿y ahora iría a darle una solución para su mal hábito?  
Creo que tengo chupetines para todo el mes.

 

 

Estaba llegando al Instituto, y en la entrada estaban las mismas chicas otra vez, me tendieron lo mismo de ayer, sólo que está vez el muffin era de chocolate.  
Al entrar al salón Tonny me estaba esperando y cuando vio lo que tenía en mis manos se acercó.  
Veo que la misteriosa persona volvió a dejarte algo.

\- Si - miraba lo que me habían dado - ¿quién será?

\- No sé, podría ser cualquiera, pero si las chicas ayer dijeron que no dio su nombre da a entender que no es de acá, sino lo sabrían.

\- Si es verdad - abrí la caja - gracias persona misteriosa - comí mi desayuno.

Apenas terminaron las clases me fui a mi casa directo, hoy me tocaba clases con mi profesora particular, con la titular.


	14. Propuesta...

Prov´s Sam:

 

Hoy tenía que ir a darle particular al alumno que ni su nombre se...  
Mi hermana se lo olvidó, algo normal en Ariel, cuando algo no le interesa se lo olvida de inmediato. Por suerte avanzaron mucho en la clase anterior y en vez de ser tres clases, creo que con esta ya van a estar cubierto los temas necesarios.  
Me terminé mi café y decidí agarrar mi mochila, me puse mis zapatillas las cuales combinaban con mi Jean negro rasgado en las rodillas y mi camisa roja a cuadros combinada con una playera negra abajo. Mi pelo lo más despeinado posible y decidí pintar mis labios rojos y ponerme sólo máscara para pestañas.  
Mi hermana salió de su cueva y me pregunto si no iba a almorzar nada, le dije que no tenía hambre mientras me prendía un cigarrillo, si las cuentas no me fallaban era el 7mo del día.

 

\- Tengo que pasar a comprar otra caja - pensé para mis adentros.

\- No, deja de fumar - ¿o fue en voz alta?

\- No pasa nada Ariii - trate de hacer una voz adorable con mi hermana.

\- Además de no comer bien estas consumiendo mucho ese tubo de cáncer.

\- Tranquila.

 

Salí rápido y en cuanto estaba a unas cuadras del lugar comencé a buscar mis anteojos, ya que como salí técnicamente volando no llegue a ponerme las lentillas...

 

\- ¡Acá están! - dije triunfante cuando llegue a la puerta de la casa a donde iba, cuando golpee la puerta mi celular comenzó a sonar - ¿Hola? ¿Ariii? - dije a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

\- Sam - hizo una pausa - el chico es Danniel.

 

No me dio tiempo a contestar que apenas abrieron la puerta, como respuesta de mi llamado anterior, lo veo salir. Nos quedamos mirando no sé cuántos minutos, estábamos los dos paralizados, lo que hizo que volviera en mi fue el sonido del teléfono que anunciaba que la llamada había terminado.

 

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - lo dijo en un tono de defensa, pero su mirada no decía lo mismo.

\- Vine a la clase - hice el ademán de querer entrar, pero se puso en mi camino.

\- No - me miró.

\- Te guste o no, tu madre me paga por venir a enseñarte.

\- ¿Y cómo se yo que no es otro de tus engaños? - si les dijera que no me dolieron esas palabras mentiría.

Suspire - la semana pasada vino mi hermana porque yo estaba enferma - comenzó a creerme - vieron, tabla periódica, todo lo que la involucra, sacar concentraciones Molares   
y molales, como normalidad.

\- Perdón - Se corrió para que yo pase - No debí...

No lo deje continuar, no sé si estoy sintiendo enojo o tristeza - No importa, terminemos rápido esto así me voy y puedo seguir cumpliendo lo que me pediste - no quería hablarle así, pero ya me cansé de ser siempre la culpable, yo no hice nada.

 

Comenzamos con los temas que faltaban hasta que en menos de 1 hora ya estaba todo terminado.

 

\- Explicas igual que tu hermana o mejor - ¿desde cuándo me quería sacar charla? ¿Es el mismo Danniel que me pidió que desapareciera de su vida?

\- En realidad, todo lo que te dijo mi hermana la semana pasada era repetido de lo que yo le decía por el manos libres. - no lo miré, me concentré en el msj que me había llegado, era Gabriel, ¿ahora qué quería?

\- Te va a sonar raro, pero... - dejo la frase al aire cuando lo miré.

\- ¿Pero? - me acomode los anteojos.

\- Pero... ¿cambiaste de número? - ¡QUÉ!

\- ¿Disculpa? - ¿qué le pasa?

\- El otro día te mande un msj - Oh, ese msj.

\- Mmm - bloquee mi celular - ¿qué pasa con eso? ¿qué decía?

\- Decía “Adiós” - su rostro se transformó de tal forma que parecía que se estaba golpeando internamente - y la respuesta fue un ¿Quién sos?

\- Ah sí, fui yo, porque al momento que me pediste eso, te borre de mi vida - en realidad no lo borre, nunca borre su número, estaba ahí, pero tenía que aparentar algo diferente   
\- así podías borrarme de la tuya.

\- Mmm.

 

Llegó a la casa la madre de Danniel, apenas me vio se acercó a mi - muchas gracias por enseñarle a mi hijo y me alegra que ya te hayas mejorado.

 

\- Muchas gracias señora - me extendió la mano con dinero - quería decirle que ya termine de darle todos los temas a su hijo, desde mi parecer no es necesario que vuelva la próxima semana.

\- Bueno si... - una voz se unió a nosotras sin dejar que la mujer siga.

\- Yo quiero una clase más - lo miré extrañada.

\- ¿Seguro hijo?

\- Estas capacitado para hacer los ejercicios bien, es más muy bien, entendiste todo a la perfección - No sé si aguantaría volver una vez más.

\- Quiero otra clase.

\- Está bien - dijimos las dos a la vez, me comencé a alejar para guardar mis apuntes y retirarme.

\- Danny, voy a estar fuera una semana o dos, por trabajo, te voy a dejar toda plata que necesites para comida y demás - pude escuchar a lo lejos - me iré hoy mismo, el vuelo sale a las 20 hs.

\- Bueno mamá.

\- Me retiro - Danniel se acercó para abrirme la puerta.

\- Te quedan bien los anteojos - cuando lo mire vi su rostro sonrojado y supongo que el mío está igual - gracias - tome un cigarrillo antes de salir para prenderlo.

\- No - lo miré como tomaba mi cigarrillo y lo tiraba y a continuación como lo pisaba.

\- Pero que mierda - ¿está loco? Cuando lo miré vi cómo me extendía... ¿un chupetín?

\- Mejor comé esto que fumar eso - señaló mi tabaco esparcido en el piso, cuando mire bien atrás de él había dos bolsas de chupetines en la mesita. No le di importancia tome el chupetín que estaba aún extendido frente a mis ojos y antes de irme lo miré y hable sin pensar - me gusta cómo te queda la barba - sonreí y me fuí.

 

 

Conduje hasta el teatro donde frecuentemente ensayaba, ya que anteriormente Gabriel me había pedido si podía ir, supuestamente tenía que hablar algo importante conmigo.

 

\- Hola - dije entrando a su oficina, estaba tirado en su sillón en una pose digamos que provocativa - que forma de recibir a una empleada jaja.

\- Jaja, ¿te gusta lo que ves? - comenzó a pararse.

\- Puede ser peor - me senté en uno de los sillones individuales - ¿qué necesitabas de mí?

\- Mmm - Se sentó en él apoya brazos de mi sillón.

\- ¿Algún problema con mi actuación? - lo mire cruzarse de piernas - ¿o con el libreto?

\- No nada de eso - No comprendía - Sam - en cuanto lo quise mirar ya sentía sus labios posados en mí, no fue un beso muy largo ya que lo empujé separándonos.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo?! - llevé una mano a mis labios.

Con risa pícara - quiero que me des una oportunidad - Se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados.

\- Esa oportunidad la dejaste pasar hace tiempo - me comencé a enojar - ¿o lo olvidaste ya?

\- Para nada, pero fui un idiota - se acercó en forma provocativa para volver a besarme - pido perdón por mis actos de estupidez - el espacio que nos separaba fue suprimido por él, volvió a besarme y yo no lo corrí, lo dejé y como buena estúpida le correspondí el beso.

\- Esto no está bien - es lo primero que dije al separarnos por falta de aire.

\- Se nota que no pensás eso - sonríe con picardía otra vez - me gusta el sabor de tus labios, ¿comiste algo de cereza?

Eso último me hizo pensar en Danniel, ese gusto a cereza era por el dulce que me había dado - No te importa.

\- Jaja está bien - Se quiso volver a acercar, pero yo me paré alejándome - te quiero proponer algo, dame una oportunidad y te puedo jurar que nunca te faltara trabajo en el ambiente artístico - comencé a dudar mucho, puede que sea una forma de olvidar a Danniel de una vez - ¿querés ser mi novia? - lo dijo así, sin más.


	15. Eras vos...

Prov´s Danny:

 

Hoy me levanté con los ánimos por el suelo, no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en que la única persona que por una vez en mi vida me había hecho tanto caos en mi mente iba a terminar siendo mi profesora particular.  
Me vestí y me fui al Instituto, sin pensar más metí un par de los chupetines que había comprado, pensaba dárselo a mis amigos, era la única forma de poder sacármelos de encima, la propietaria original de estos no los iba a tener, no sabía cómo dárselos.  
Cuando estaba por entrar a mis respectivas clases las chicas de siempre me entregaron el desayuno que ese misterioso chico me daba siempre.  
Las clases pasaron muy lento, pareciera que cuanto más me quería ir más tardaban en pasar los minutos.  
No esperé a mis amigos y decidí irme, Tonny me terminó alcanzado ya saliendo de recinto pero dos chicos, no cualquier chicos sino los más populares del Instituto, se me acercaron.

 

\- Hola - dijo el de ojos celestes - ¿vos sos Danny?

\- S-si - me extraño que me hablaran

\- Genial - dijo el rubio detrás de él - nos pidieron que te demos esto - me tendió una bolsa.

\- ¿Qué es? - tarde en tomarla.

\- Una chica nos pidió que te la demos - el rubio se sonrojo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No sabemos quién es - habló esta vez el rubio - pero ojalá supiéramos - ambos se miraron - era muy linda - terminó por decir.

\- Pero bueno, ya cumplimos, nos vamos - saludaron con la mano y se fueron.

\- ¿Qué es Danny? - esta vez hablo mi moreno amigo, el cual fue espectador de todo lo que pasaba.

\- Comida - mire el interior de la bolsa - parece un almuerzo.

\- Esto es muy raro - me miró extrañado - no solo ahora es un chico, sino que también una chica, te has vuelto muy popular últimamente.

\- Mmm - dije sin ánimo.

Luego de eso seguimos caminando y luego nos separamos cada uno para sus respectivos hogares.

 

 

Tres días seguidos esto siguió pasando, tres días seguidos que me rompía la cabeza pensando quien podía ser, hasta que de repente, como si del cielo me iluminaran caí en quien podía ser.  
Ella era la única que sabía que estaba sólo en mi casa y que por ende no iba a haber nadie esperándome con el almuerzo.  
Sí definitivamente era Sam, sólo ella podía ser.  
Sólo ella podía estar en la piel de dos personas diferentes haciendo la misma acción.  
Al entrar hoy al Instituto otra vez recibí mi desayuno, lo primero que hice fue buscar a los chicos que me venían a dar el almuerzo siempre, cuando los encontré les pedí que le dieran una bolsa de chupetines que les tendí frente a ellos, sin entender que pasaba aceptaron entregárselos a la chica misteriosa. Me sentí bien, como si un peso me sacara de mis espaldas.

 

 

Hoy como ya hacía dos semanas me tocaban mis clases particulares, apenas tocó el timbre que daba por asegurado el fin de las cursadas salí rápido, no espere a nadie solo a los chicos de siempre pero no los vi. Decidí no darle importancia, aunque si me puso triste, ya me había acostumbrado a ese gesto.  
Llegué a mi casa y me puse a ordenar un poco el comedor, no falta mucho para que ella llegue.  
Dieron las 14 hs y luego las 14:30 hs ella no aparecía, me resigne a esperarla y mientras subía las escaleras para ir a mi habitación sonó el timbre.   
Baje con toda velocidad, pero sin hacer ruido, no quería que note mi emoción.

 

\- Hola - fue lo primero que dije cuando comprobé que era ella.

\- Disculpame que llegué tarde - entro sin mirarme - vengo de mi otro trabajo y bueno... tarde más de lo esperado.

\- No hay problema.

 

Pasó una hora y terminamos de dar todos los temas que le pedí repasar.  
Cuando guardó todas sus cosas y pensé, sinceramente, que iba a sacar un cigarrillo, saco y se metió a la boca un chupetín, mire bien y era la envoltura de la marca que había comprado yo.

 

\- ¿Te gustan? - no pude contenerme.

\- Si, además son de uva, y como los cigarrillos que yo fumo son de este sabor es una buena forma de suplantarlos hasta que pasé a comprar - era la primera conversación normal que teníamos- con todo el revuelo que tuve no pude hacerlo.

Mi cara de desaprobación supongo que la oculté lo más bien que pude - ¿soles comprarlos? Digo... a los chupetines de uva.

Me miró, pero no pude descifrar su expresión - ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Estos dulces me los diste vos.

\- Ahh... eso - ¿cómo le decía que pienso en ella todo el tiempo? - sos la única que sabía que estaba sólo y que por ende no iba a tener un almuerzo al llegar a casa.

\- Mmm, entiendo - me miró sin expresión - espero no te moleste que yo haga eso... y también perdón, trate de tener tiempo para darte tu almuerzo de hoy pero no pude...

\- Para nada, es más gracias - estaba muy feliz - muy rico todo. Y no te disculpes, de verdad lo digo.

\- Mmm bueno - me miró y me sonrió - me alegra.

 

Le devolví la sonrisa y en cuanto estaba por hablar ella me interrumpió.

 

\- Bueno, hasta acá llegaron tus clases, esta era de repaso como ya habíamos hablado hace una semana.

\- ¿No podemos seguir? - No quería dejar de verla, pero tampoco lo quería admitir...

\- Si necesitas mi ayuda en algún otro tema yo no tengo problema de darte clases - se veía duda en sus ojos, como si no sabía si seguir hablando o no - pero no podrá ser x estas semanas me voy de viaje.

\- ¿Cómo? - No hay problema, ¿Te vas de vacaciones?

\- No o si - bajo la mirada - No se.

\- ¿Con tu novio? - pero... ¡Qué acabo de decir!

\- No sé - y ahí si hacen silencio pueden escuchar como mi corazón corazón se rompió.

\- Ah - No sabía que decir, todavía no termino de aceptar que me guste una mujer y mucho menos puedo decirle no te vayas, no tengas novio - que lo disfrutes entonces.

\- Gracias - me sonrió... pero era una sonrisa como con tristeza - me tengo que ir.

\- Si - fui hacia la puerta con ella y antes de irse hable sin pensar - Me gustaría ir cuando se estrené tu obra - ay si porque no podía permitir que esta sea la última vez que la   
vea.

\- Claro - se puso... ¿Feliz? - después le digo a Leonardo que le dé una entrada para vos a Tonny.

\- Dale, yo se la pago a él.

\- No es necesario - ¿cómo qué no? - la empresa nos da entrada para que regalemos y justo me había quedado una libre.

\- Está bien, gracias.

\- No des las gracias - me miró y se giró para irse - nos vemos.

\- Chau - cerré la puerta y me recargué en esta misma.

 

Esta semana fue muy rara, a lo monótona que era mi vida, el día q acepté salir con los de mi Instituto, el día que la conocí... desde ese día mi vida cambio, ya no era aburrida, ahora era una improvisación tras otra. Mi felicidad estaba a flor de piel, hasta que mi mente recordó que era probable que tenga novio.

 

\- ¡No puedo permitirlo! - y con ese grito creo que toda la cuadra se está preguntando qué es lo que no permitiré.


	16. Decisiones...

Prov´s Danny:

 

Hoy después de dos días de que hablé con ella, volví del colegio emocionado por que ya quiero tener mi entrada en mi poder. Se supone que Tonny debería dármela en unas horas, va a venir luego de juntarse con su novio, asique para pasar el tiempo rápido y no pensar tanto decidí ponerme a limpiar mi habitación.  
Tres horas pasé limpiando todo y el timbre al fin sonó, al abrir la puerta confirmé que era la presencia de mi mejor amigo el cual traía junto con él a su querida pareja y una bolsa que, según yo, eran aperitivos. Los hice pasar y los guié a la sala de estar, preparé un poco de café para ellos dos y un té para mí.

 

\- ¿Y qué te trae por acá Leo? - trate de que no parezca que lo estoy echando de mi casa.

\- Como sabrás hoy tenía una cita con Tonny, pero surgió un problema con... - su voz sonaba como si tuviera miedo de decir algo - con Sam.

\- ¿Sam? ¿Le pasó algo?

\- No, tranquilo, solo que se olvidó de su vestuario y yo tuve que llevárselo.

\- Ah, bueno, no era nada - me puse nervioso por haberme mostrado ante ellos así.

\- Hablando de eso me pidió Sam que si después de que termine de ensayar podrían encontrarse en un café para así te da tu entrada, se olvidó de dármela a mí y me mando un msj cuando veníamos para acá.

\- Si, no habría problema, yo después le mando un msj de dónde y a qué hora.

\- Podrías hacerlo ahora - miro la hora - a esta hora debe estar en descanso.

\- Entonces voy a aprovechar.

 

*Sam, discúlpame que te moleste me dijo leo lo de la entrada, nos podríamos encontrar en el Café Mic's, te parece?*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Hola, si dale, decí que me dijiste para que me hablabas no tenía tu número, ¿te parece a eso de las 19 horas?*

 

Tengo que admitir que eso me dolió, cierto que ella ya me había borrado de su vida, me lo dejó bien claro.

 

*Sí, perfecto, búscame adentro.*  
~Mensaje enviado~

 

~Mensaje recibido~  
*Dale Danny, bueno te dejo, tengo que ensayar.*

 

Cuando terminé de leer el último mensaje me encontré con la mirada de ambos enamorados sobre mí.

 

\- ¿¡Qué?!

\- Nada amigo mío - dijo Tonny obviamente sarcástico.

\- Y ya aceptaste lo que sentís por Sam? - me dijo Leonardo como si tuviera esa pregunta atragantada en la garganta hacía tiempo.

Dudé si decirles mi situación o no - mira te soy sincero, no sé exactamente lo que siento por ella, hace menos de unos meses yo aún seguía queriendo a mi ex, estaba completamente seguro que a mí solo me gustaban los hombres, pero con Sam es diferente, me duele su ausencia, me dolió cuando me dijo que me borro de su vida y mucho más cuando me dijo que tenía novio - cuando dije esto último Leonardo me miro como con ¿duda? - pero solo me pasa con ella, no si es porque mi primera impresión fue que era un chico muy lindo y molesto o porque me demostró que aun siendo una mujer anatómicamente hablando, podía darme cierto placer emocional, no sé si eso puede responder a tu pregunta o si me explique como el asco.

Durante unos minutos el silencio se sembró en la sala, hasta que mi mejor amigo tomo la palabra - creo que estas enamorado.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿En el caso de que vuelva tu ex, creerías que dejarías esto que comenzaste a sentir por ella y volverías con él? - Leo estaba totalmente serio.

¿Qué haría si eso pasa? - fue mi pregunta mental, no sé qué haría - ¿Aun lo quería? - volví a preguntarme mentalmente.

\- Danny, ¿a qué hora te encontrás con ella? - mi mejor amigo me saco de mis pensamientos, no sé cuánto estuve metido en mí mismo.

\- A las 19...

\- Falta media hora aun, ¿por qué no te vas a dar un baño y te arreglas? - se paró de su lugar - nosotros ya nos vamos, tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas antes de volver a casa.

\- Bueno, gracias por venir chicos - les abrí la puerta.

\- De nada querido - y así como dijo eso, el alto se fue con el moreno por donde habían venido.

 

¿Ya estaba en el café esperando a Sam cuando sentí que me tocaron la espalda, no era su mano, lo sentía, me di vuelta y me encontré con unos ojos verde que me observaban melancólicos, era él, que hacia acá? ¿Por qué justo hoy cuando hablamos de él?

 

\- Hola Danny

\- Alex - las palabras no me salían.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - se veía tan tranquilo, como que nunca hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - no lo quería ver, no ahora que Sam iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

\- No me trates así Danny, te vi solo sentado y últimamente he estado pensando mucho en vos, te quería hablar, pero cambiaste de numero por lo visto.

\- Si, lo cambie hace unos meses.

\- Danny, yo aún te quiero, fui un bobo en haberte hecho lo que hice, quiero que me des otra oportunidad. - ¿Se la debería dar?

\- No Alex yo... - no pude decir más nada porque unos labios finos se posaron sobre mi boca, en ese momento cuando quise reaccionar un sonido de vasos que se caían y   
rompían contra el suelo hicieron que nos separáramos, y un pequeño cuerpo, vestido como la primera vez que lo vi en el bar, la primera noche, ojos llorosos invadieron mi retina y se fueron en un instante corriendo alejándose del lugar, tire a Alex lejos de mi como pude, con todas mis fuerzas - No, no puedo darte otra oportunidad, yo ya amo a alguien más, ella es magnífica y no lo quise ver antes - mire a ver si ella aún estaba a mi alcance y aunque no era así no pude controlar mi lengua - ¡Sam! - quise correr pero un agarre en mi brazo me lo impidió.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Cómo ella? Sos gay te lo recuerdo...

\- Ya no es así... chau - y salí del lugar buscándola por algún lugar de la calle, pero ya no había rastro de ella.


	17. Lo acepto...

Prov´s Sam:

 

Estaba nerviosa, hoy me iba a animar a decirle todo lo que sentía por él, hoy iba a ser mi último intento, ese valor lo pude juntar de ver como se preocupaba por mí, acepto cada almuerzo y desayuno, Leonardo mismo me dijo al llegar a mi casa todo lo que le había dicho Danniel, de lo que sentía por mí, dejé de lado mi promesa de alejarme, rompí mi moral para poder desnudar mis sentimientos hoy mismo. Pedí salir antes de ensayar para poder irme a cambiar a mi casa. Me puse el mismo conjunto de ropa que la primera vez que nos vimos y corrí hacia el Café donde arreglamos vernos.   
Cuando llegue nunca pensé ver esa escena, él se estaba besando con otro chico, no pude más, mi corazón se terminó de romper, no pude frenas las lágrimas que ya amenazaban salir de mis ojos, quise correr sin que sepa de mi existencia en ese momento, pero choque con un carrito de vajilla que habían dejado a un lado mío. Ahí fue cuando me vio y no dude ni un segundo en correr, huir en ese mismo instante, a lo lejos pude oír que gritaron mi nombre, pero no me detuve, ya no más.  
Cuando llegué sin aire a mi casa, fui directo a encerrarme a mi cuarto, por suerte no había nadie.

 

Los siguientes días fueron un caos, no hable con nadie de lo que había pasado hace días atrás, pero tampoco me encargaba de que no se notaba mi tristeza. Mi hermana y Leo no se cansaron nunca de preguntarme que me pasaba, pero yo seguía ahí, sin mencionar absolutamente nada.

 

Al fin llegó el día del estreno de la obra, estaba tan desconcentrada que me golpeaba con todo, me olvidaba muchas cosas que tenía que llevar y hasta se me comenzó a olvidad la letra.

 

\- Basta – escuche una voz detrás mío – sea en lo que sea que estés pensando, basta.

\- Perdón por causar problemas.

\- No tenes porque pedir perdón, pero solo te pido que cuando subas al escenario te diviertas.

\- Gabriel, yo…

\- Vos nada, divertite, amas actuar, no desperdicies la oportunidad que tenes adelante tuyo en unos minutos, olvídate de todos los problemas – y me abrazo, ese abrazo que tanto necesite en estas semanas.

\- Prometo no defraudarte, gracias.

\- No es nada – me beso, fue un casto beso en los labios, pero fue un beso, en fin – te amo.

 

Subí al escenario y me convertí en otra persona.  
La obra salió perfecta, sin ningún error y durante todo ese tiempo no me acorde de absolutamente nada. Ya había guardado mis cosas y Leonardo me estaba esperando junto con Ariel en la puerta de mi camarín.

\- Estuviste perfecta - mi hermana se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de vos – ese era mi mejor amigo ahora abrazándome.

\- Sam – una tercera voz se hizo presente, una voz que quería evitar a toda costa – Sam, necesito que hablemos.

 

No pude, ni siquiera pude darme vuelta para escupirle la cara o como mínimo para fingir que todo estaba bien y que siga mintiendo, sin más mire a mi mejor amigo el cual ya tenía a su lado a su moreno novio y a mi hermana, la cual los 3 tenían cara de circunstancia, me olvide de mi vestuario, de mis maquillajes, de mi celular, me olvide totalmente todo, pero no me olvide de la poca dignidad que me quedaba y para protegerla opte por correr, correr lo más lejos que pude de ese cuarto, en el camino choque con Gabriel, el cual apenas vio mi condición me llevo a su auto y condijo hacia mi casa.

 

\- No voy a preguntar qué es lo que paso, pero espero que un día confíes en mí y me lo puedas decir – apago el motor de su auto.

\- Vos me habías dicho que la fecha de tour se podía adelantar ¿no? – esquive el tema lo más que pude.

\- Si, puede ser para mañana mismo, de todas formas, esta era la única fecha que se iba a hacer por este mes, se iba a ver qué nivel de audiencia y críticas se tenía de esta noche y de ahí fijábamos más fechas.

\- Me quiero ir mañana mismo del país – era mi única forma de centrarme y poder olvidar.

\- Si así lo deseas, así será preciosa, hare todos los llamados que son necesarios para la organización y te mando por msj luego bien los datos de tu pasaje.

 

Me bajé del auto y apenas entre a mi casa fui a hacer las maletas. No tardaron mucho en llegar mi hermana junto con Leo.

 

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – fue lo primero que Ariel dijo al ver las valijas.

\- Mañana mismo me voy del país.

\- ¿Cómo? – esta vez fue mi amigo el cual modulo la pregunta.

\- Lo que escuchaste, hable con Gabriel, adelantamos el tour.

\- Sam, ya mismo me vas a decir que es lo que pasó, no poder irte así de la nada.

\- Simplemente me canse, me canse de que me tomen de estúpida – del bolsillo de la cartera de Ariel sonó mi celular, ese tono característico de que me llego un mail, tome el aparato y pude ver de quien se trataba.

\- Mañana a las 9 AM sale mi avión hacia Noruega.

\- No puedo creer que te vayas – Leonardo me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Prometo volver pronto – le correspondí el abrazo.

\- Algo no nos estas diciendo y yo me voy a encargar de averiguarlo – luego de esas palabras mi hermana se retiró de mi habitación.

 

Prov´s Danny:

 

Mi celular sonó de repente de un número desconocido, dude en atender ya que eran las 8:30 AM de un Domingo.

 

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola Danniel.

\- ¿Quién sos?

\- Que rápido te olvidas de mi cuñadito.

\- ¿Ariel?

\- Si, yo misma.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé qué es lo que paso con mi hermana, no me lo quiere decir, pero por como reacciono con solo escucharte ayer me da a entender de que vos estas involucrado. Me caes   
bien y sé que sos la felicidad de Sam, sé que es media torpe e impulsiva, pero es buena, solo quiero decirte que en media hora sale su vuelo a Noruega, si en verdad la querés como Leonardo me dijo vas a llegar a tiempo para que no haga esa estupidez de huir.

\- Gracias.

 

Colgué de inmediato la llamada y de un salto Sali de mi cama, me cambie con lo primero que encontré y llame a Tonny explicándole la situación mientras salía de mi casa para poder tomar un taxi.  
Cuando llegué al aeropuerto con mi moreno amigo ya estaban siendo las 8:55 AM, corrí como pude entre toda la multitud de gente, vi a Leonardo y Ari que caminaban en dirección contraria a mí y supuse que Sam ya estaba entrando en las puertas de abordaje más cercanas.  
Intente meterme a la fuerza, pero los e seguridad que se encontraban ahí no me lo permitieron, grite una y otra vez el nombre de Sam, pero no hubo respuesta. Me desplome en el piso y junto a mi pude ver como esas tres personas tan conocidas por mí en este último tiempo me observaban, llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho.  
Les conté todo a Ariel y a Leonardo, comprendieron la situación y entendieron que el impulso y el enojo de Sam no permitieron que yo pueda explicar la situación, decidí retirarme, ya era tarde se había ido…

 

Prov´s Sam:

 

\- ¿Queres comer algo? Por lo que me dijo recién la azafata tenemos alrededor de media hora para que salga nuestro nuevo vuelo, dicen que nos cambian totalmente de avión, el otro, por suerte antes de que salga, fue revisado y se encontraron averías en una de las alas.

\- No gracias Gabriel, mejor prendo mi celular para avisarle a mi hermana que se retrasó el vuelo.

\- Dale, yo iré a comprar un café.

Saque mi celular y marque el número de Ariel.

 

\- No deberías tener el celular prendido en el avión.

\- Se retraso el vuelo por una avería, estamos en la sala de pasajeros vip´s.

\- ¿Seguís acá?

\- Si.

\- Pedazo de idiota – era… ¿Leo?

\- ¿Leo?

\- ¡SI!

\- ¿Se puede saber el porqué de tu agresión verbal hacia mí?

\- Danniel estuvo acá, vino corriendo a detenerte para que no te vayas.

\- No me intere…

\- Te callas y me escuchas, es jovencito vino hasta acá, para hablar con vos, nos contó todo, lo del beso, como huiste, todo y gracias a eso comprendimos el porqué de tu ida   
repentina a otro país. Sam yo te quiero como mi hermana, pero tengo que decirte que sos una idiota.  
Ese beso que viste fue un beso forzado que le dio su ex, se lo encontró en el café mientras él te esperaba, le pidió a Danniel que le de otra oportunidad y el cuándo lo rechazo por vos, escucha bien esas palabras, POR VOS, lo agarro a la fuerza y lo beso. Apenas te vio Danny, se separó del energúmeno de su ex y salió a buscarte y no dejo de hacerlo hasta hoy mismo cuando llego corriendo y al ver que ya te habías ido se rompió en el suelo, no te imaginas como lloraba ese chico. El tendrá 18 años, si 18, hoy es su cumpleaños Sam, hoy con solo 18 años, ese nene fue mucho más maduro que vos, una mujer de 24 años. Si de verdad te querés ir, si de verdad pensás que vas a solucionar todo con huir lejos, junto con Gabriel, adelante, Hacelo, sos grande, pero tenes que saber que acá, va a quedar un corazón que rompiste, un corazón que no hace más de 3 meses pensaba en otras cosas hasta que llegaste vos a moverle su mundo y ponerlo de cabeza, hace no más de 3 meses vos estabas volviendo, pero se ve que fue toda una ilusión, una farsa, armada por una cobarde. 

 

Comencé a llorar, pero esta vez mi llanto no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad por estar rodeada de personas como Leo. 

 

Me acerque a Gabriel el cual ya estaba recibiendo su café - no voy a ir.

\- ¿Disculpame?

\- Me voy Gabriel, no voy a subir a ese avión, tengo que ir a buscar a Danniel y…

\- Danniel, ¿me vas a dejar a mí y a esta oportunidad de triunfar en el exterior por un simple capricho, por un nene de mamá?

\- No hables de él si no lo conoces.

\- Ohh, te puedo asegurar que lo conozco bien. Desde que te vi echándole el ojo en aquel bar hace 3 meses, decidí mandarlo a seguir. 

\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

\- Créelo, porque, aunque no eras mía, tampoco podías ser de nadie. Ahora por favor, agarra tus cosas y vamos a sentarnos hasta que podamos subir a nuestro vuelo.

\- No, me voy.

\- No te vas a ningún lado – me agarro y comenzó a hacerme doler el brazo por la fuerza que hacía – sos mi novia y te quedas conmigo.

\- Yo no soy tu novia – me solté de su agarre – nunca acepte, nunca te dije que sí y si ahora tuviera que darte una respuesta, la respuesta sería: ¡NO!

 

Tomé mis cosas y salí del lugar, cerca de la salida del aeropuerto me encontré con Leonardo y mi hermana, los cuales al verme pidieron un taxi lo más rápido que pudieron.  
Fuimos los tres lo más veloz que nos dio el tráfico hacia la casa de Danniel.

 

 

Prov´s Danny:

 

Estaba tomando un té, estaba destrozado, sentado en la cocina de mi casa en la oscuridad que me permitía el encierro.

\- ¿Feliz cumpleaños? – y así es como Tonny trata de despejarme.

\- Que linda manera de arrancar tu cumpleaños ¿no? 

 

Mi mejor amigo estaba sentada enfrente mío, solo me observaba, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, se escucharon como llamaban a la puerta una y otra vez, tocaban el timbre descontroladamente también.  
Me levante furioso, solo quería tranquilidad, le iba a gritar a esa persona del otro lado de la puerta, para que sepa a no ser inoportuna, pero al abrir la puerta…

 

\- Feliz cumpleaños – y sin más, sin darme cuenta en que momento pasó tenia entre mis brazos a Sam, la cual sin dejar pasar un segundo más de tiempo poso sus labios sobre los míos dándome un cálido beso, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ya que ella misma rompió la cercanía – espero que me puedas perdonar por todo, en verdad estoy muy apenada.

\- Pensé que te habías ido – no salía de mi asombro, ¿en verdad esta acá?

\- Se retrasó mi vuelo, y cuando Leo me contó todo yo simplemente me baje del elenco del tour y … - esta vez fui yo quien se acercó, tirándose en sus brazos y dándole un beso, me correspondió el beso casi segundos después de haber apoyado mis labios en ella, nos dimos un beso profundo el cual transmitía todo lo que nos queríamos decir, todos los perdones, todos los te amo, los te acepto, las explicaciones y las maldiciones, todo se transmitió en ese beso, hasta que necesitamos separarnos por falta de aire – ¿me dejas mostrarte que que una mujer te puede hacer feliz? ¿Qué puede que no seas homosexual?

\- Acepto, pero Sam…

-¿Qué?

\- Yo era homosexual…

\- Yo siempre fui heterosexual – y luego de decir esta última frase, ella me regaló esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que tanto me gusta y nos abrazamos, un abrazo que nunca nadie podría romper… Ni mis miedos, ni sus inseguridades, ni nuestro pasado, ni las malas lenguas, nadie, ni nosotros mismo podemos romper estas cadenas que unen nuestro corazón a partir de ahora…

 

FIN


End file.
